Memorias de Vesala
by Ginny M
Summary: Sirius sufre, sufre mucho, mucho, MUCHO...
1. Detrás del velo

Capítulo I: Detrás del Velo  
  
Se encontraba solo...  
  
Un profundo dolor de cabeza  
  
¿Qué había pasado?... no lo sabía. Recordaba haber ido al Ministerio... una lucha... luces rojas iluminando una profunda oscuridad... Bellatrix Lestrange... una mueca simulando una risa... y de pronto... el vacío...  
  
¿Dónde se encontraba?  
  
Era una zona desértica, un páramo gris... no recordaba haber pisado un suelo como ese en toda su vida... pero si lo pensaba... realmente no había hecho mucho en la tierra, no lo habían dejado...  
  
Su vida había sido un caos desde el momento de su nacimiento... algunos dirían que no era posible, por la alegre sonrisa que llevaba siempre cubriéndole el rostro, pero eso eran solo caretas...  
  
Si lo consideraba, la única época en que fue realmente feliz era aquella que pasó en Hogwarts, una época en que podía ser él sin el peso de su apellido... Una época en que había conocido lo que era la amistad... pero también eso se lo habían quitado...  
  
¿Es que acaso había muerto? Y si lo había hecho ¿qué erampoco te doy esperanzas  
  
- - que ambiguo... un momento... -¿Por qué no lo sabes? Me dijiste que hay otros, ¿ellos te ven? ¿por qué yo no puedo?  
  
-Tranquilízate... ya habrá momento para hablar... créeme no hay muchas actividades por aquí  
  
-Pero, al menos dime por qué es que no puedo verte y...- ahora que lo pienso... -¿cómo es que sabes lo que pasa por mi mente?  
  
-Ya te dije... una pregunta a la vez- -veamos, por donde empiezo... mmm  
  
- - ¿Dios cuanto se puede tardar?, no creo que me tome muy en serio  
  
-Veo que la paciencia no es uno de tus dones ¿verdad?, pues desde ya te prevengo... quizá sea lo único que te ayude a sobrevivir el paso del tiempo aquí- -Y antes que me distraigas de nuevo... veamos... ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?  
  
¡Oh!... definitivamente se había equivocado, este no era el purgatorio sino quizá su infierno personal... -Mi pregunta era...- lo meditó mejor -¿por qué es que no puedo verte?  
  
-Bueno, así está mejor, vamos aprendiendo a formular nuestras preguntas no?, a ver... por donde empiezo...- ser conciso no era su principal característica -creo que debería resumirlo a que... pues a que... te niegas a verme! Sí, eso es!  
  
Oh no esto ya era demasiado... pero si lo que más quería en ese momento era ver de quién provenía la voz... y no necesariamente para sentirse acompañado...  
  
-¡Eh, tranquilo! Yo solo respondí a tu pregunta, lo que pasa es que no me dejaste explicarme... mmm... bien, aquí va... tú en tus deseos de desentenderte de la posibilidad de tu muerte, quieres... como te lo expongo... bloquear tu realidad... y así de cierto extraño modo- que parece funcionarte -evadir el hecho de que no te encuentras con los tuyos y que probablemente nunca los volverás a ver- lamentó haber pronunciado estás últimas palabras... por el efecto que estas produjeron en su extraño e irascible interlocutor -¿te encuentras bien?- era obvio que no era así, pero no podía hacer más que preguntárselo... -Puedo responder a otra pregunta si así lo quieres... aún no es hora de la cena  
  
¿Cena? ¿había escuchado bien?  
  
-¡Cómo!... no me digas que pensabas que moriríamos de hambre verdad?  
  
Otra vez esas palabras vida, muerte... ¿es que acaso lo muertos pueden comer?... y si estaban vivos... ¿dónde era que lo estaban? Y cómo era todo aquello que no podía ver a su interlocutor por que no quería... a pesar de su propio raciocinio, tenía que aceptar que no lo encontraba del todo imposible.  
  
-Está bien... pero no me dejes aún, necesito que me respondas... ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pienso? ¿tienes alguna relación con...- iba a decir magia, pero había reconsiderado, después de todo... nadie le aseguraba que se hallaba ante uno de los suyos, aunque lo lógico sería que así fuera... al único que conocía con ese tipo de habilidades era a su antiguo director, conocido por dominar el arte de la oclumencia... pero por qué no lo decía si de todos modos lo iba a inferir de sus pensamientos? ¡demonios! No le gustaba lo intrincado de la situación  
  
-¿Ibas a decir magia?... vaya que te tardaste... ¿no recuerdas como llegaste aquí verdad?  
  
-No... no lo recuerdo- decía, aún impresionado por sus dotes  
  
-Donde fue que te encontrabas la última vez que puedes recordar?  
  
-Estaba en el Ministerio- hablaba ya más seguro, con la confianza de saberse comprendido -hubo una lucha y me ví envuelto en una profunda oscuridad, lo último que recuerdo es la asquerosa risa de la infelíz de Bellatrix- los recuerdos se le agolpaban, le dolían...  
  
-Recuerdas algo... como una caída?  
  
-Pues... ahora que lo mencionas...- había ido caminado sin darse cuenta, ya acostumbrado a no poder ver a su interlocutor... ¡interlocutora!! ¡la podía ver!!!... un momento... cómo es que no había notado que era una voz femenina?, no hay tiempo para pensar en ello... no quería admitirlo... pero había quedado gratamente impresionado con ella...  
  
Una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabellos negros azulados ondeando con el viento, rozándole las espaldas, agitándose y contorneándose en graciosas formas... su piel... blanquísima adquiriendo un tono canela por su exposición al sol, labios juguetones y retadores, mirada azul de profundidad con tintes de verde en ellos que lo desafiaban a mirarlos... llevaba una túnica de color sangre... imponente... que recordaba tiempos pasados... ¿tiempos pasados?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?... no aparentaba más de 30 años... y si mirabas sus ojos dirías que hablabas con ¿una niña? ¿una anciana? Mirada indescifrable... provocadora... pero... ya es suficiente... sabía que ella podría descifrar sus pensamientos si así lo quería, de pronto un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas... sabría lo que había pensado... no quería ver su reacción, pero no tenía otra salida... voltea a verla...  
  
No hay nadie... ¿qué había pasado? En un momento la veía claramente y al siguiente... ¿era sólo una ilusión?  
  
Pasó el tiempo pensando... ¿qué era todo aquello?... todo era un triste espejismo que como tal desaparecería para darle a entender al fin que se encontraba solo... todo una ilusión que se creaba su mente para disimular su temor... todo era men...  
  
Pasos... sonidos... y de pronto... desaparece su visión de la tundra intempestivamente... alguien tapa sus ojos... está listo para defenderse pero... risas...  
  
-¡Ya llegué! ¿me extrañaste?- la voz femenina lo calma, no había soñado... -te dije que tenía que irme y sólo te di tiempo de una pregunta, pero te empecinaste en divagar en tus pensamientos... no te preocupes, no los leí... creo que después de todo no eres tan común como pensé- esta chica no sabía lo que era dejar de hablar -veo que ya no soy invisible ¿no? ¡bien! Me alegro, no me gusta hablar y que no me miren, es más estaba a punto de desistir, con eso de que te fueras caminando por ahí, como si yo no me cansara...  
  
Cansancio... otra vez el recordatorio de un cuerpo material, pero al mismo tiempo... la presencia de ese conocimiento tácito de no encontrarse en el mundo... no en su mundo... ¿otra dimensión quizá? ¡no! Había leído demasiados cuentos muggles en su encierro... todo por no ver las películas... películas... se las había enviado Harry para hacer su vida más llevadera... la verdad es que se había pasado más de una semana tratando de descifrar como servían esos artefactos, finalmente se dio por vencido y gracias a un hechizo de los escribientes logró sacar en texto lo que no podía apreciar en imágenes... Harry se daba muchas molestias para ver su comodidad... al final su ahijado lo había cuidado más de lo que él como padrino debía hacerlo... se sentía impotente ante una realidad que aún no terminaba de aceptar... una realidad que lo marcaba como lo que siempre había evitado ser... una fracaso, un estorbo, alguien que no podía proteger a sus seres amados... Alguien que de alguna manera siempre sería... un traidor.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas tanto las cosas?- el hombre le lanzaba una mirada asesina -bueno... está bien, no es de mi incumbencia, pero mira, te traje algo... - mientras decía esto, le extendía un pequeño canasto -espero que sea suficiente, no esperaba a alguien a cenar, hace mucho que nadie llega por esta zona.  
  
Ahora era él el que la contemplaba, se sentía un poco incomoda ante su mirada escudriñadora, sería posible que él también... no, la empatía no era algo común, y sin embargo hace solo unos momentos había logrado bloquear su pensamiento, aunque adivinaba a que se hallaban dirigidos, no era que le faltara modestia, pero era conciente de los pensamientos que arrancaba a los hombres... y si era a alguien como él, se sorprendió al darse cuenta... no le molestaba.  
  
-Y bueno... ¿responderás a mi pregunta?- fue sacada de sus pensamientos y sintió un suave calor deslizarse a su rostro  
  
-Perdón, pero tendrás que repetirla- esperaba que estallara en cualquier momento... no fue así, en cambio, silencio -Lo siento, es que... la verdad es que no tengo muchas personas con quienes conversar y por lo general sólo soy yo divagando, por lo tanto tiendo a perderme en mis pensamientos  
  
-Bueno, no necesitas darme explicaciones- ya iba perdiendo la esperanza de ver sus preguntas contestadas -me contento con tener a alguien con quien hablar- tampoco pensaba que ella tuviera las respuestas... se veía tan joven... -espera! ¿Tú también eres nueva aquí?- un rayo de esperanza cruzó su rostro, no había mucha gente le había dicho, quizá ya habían logrado salir...  
  
-No, no lo soy- no tenía una idea de la desilusión que le causaba a su compañero -si he de decirte la verdad, ni yo misma sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí- otro golpe -pero pronto te darás cuenta tú mismo, que no importa realmente...  
  
-¡Claro que importa!!- la sorprendió -¡tengo que volver!! No puedo perder más mi tiempo, sólo Dios sabe qué está pasando ahora en...- se aferraba a las esperanzas de volver, de solucionar todo, pero ¿qué tenía que solucionar?  
  
-¿Ahora dónde?  
  
Estaba asustado... no podía recordar bien... luces rojas, risas... ¿Por qué estaba allí? 


	2. Presentaciones

Bueno esteeeeee... antes me olvide de decirlo pero... mmm...  
  
NADA DE ESTO ME PERTERNECE (quizá la trama ^-^)  
  
Y pues ¿qué más? Ahhh si... esto contiene SPOILERS so...  
  
Ahí les va...  
  
********************************  
  
Capítulo II: Presentaciones  
  
Estaba asustado... no podía recordar bien... luces rojas, risas... ¿Por qué estaba allí?  
  
¿Por qué no recordaba?  
  
-Ey!, se está haciendo tarde... no creo que quieras dormir en el páramo, verdad?- La voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones  
  
-No, no; pero...- no quería dejar ese lugar, algo en lo recóndito de su alma le susurraba que aún había esperanza, que sea lo que sea que había olvidado, merecía la pena intentar volver, intentar encontrarlo, pero... nada... no podía recordarlo  
  
- - Otra vez me deja esperando... ¿es que quizá aún conserva el recuerdo?... no, no lo creo, nadie lo hace. Hay algo en él que me intriga, esos ojos... se parece tanto a... pero no, no es posible... ¡lo siento tanto mi amor! No he debido compararte... ¿es que acaso mi ojos están cansados ya de buscarte?... llamar y no encontrar respuesta... esperar y no ver resultados... pero estoy siendo ingrata, todo esto pasa para mejor, tú me lo dijiste y yo lo creo así...  
  
-¿Ya terminaste de pensarlo? ¡Vamos! No dejaré que duermas en el descampado, no harás que pese en mi conciencia, ¡Vamos, levántate ya!- decía la joven mientras halaba de la muñeca de un sorprendido pero a la vez agradecido hombre, que respiraba ahora tranquilo ante la posibilidad de un albergue para descansar y una mano amiga que quizá lo ayudaría a recordar  
  
...  
  
-¿Falta mucho para llegar?  
  
-¡Vamos! Debe ser ya la octava vez que preguntas; falta poco  
  
-Es la octava vez que lo dices y sigo sin creerte, llevamos ya hora y media de camino y no veo luces de civilización cerca  
  
-¿Qué tan exagerado puedes ser? A lo mucho llevaremos una hora... y si lo hacemos es debido a que ALGUIEN no se decidía a seguirme hasta que se hizo noche, pues bien ahora ¡aguanta! Tenemos que tener más cuidado para no tropezar, recuerda que hoy es luna nueva  
  
-Bueno- decía algo abochornado, la verdad si era conciente del porque de su retraso -...pero apurémonos, no quiero llegar con el amanecer  
  
-¡Pero si es tan hermoso! ¿sabes? No sería una mala idea- el hombre tembló ante este comentario, algo le decía que esa mujer era capaz de cumplir con sus palabras  
  
-¡Estoy bromeando!- decía divertida de la expresión de miedo que había logrado arrancar de su compañero  
  
-Si, ya lo sabía...- Se sentía tonto, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña felicidad lo invadía... podía permitirse ser tonto, quizá... también feliz  
  
El hombre estaba sumido en estos pensamientos, cuando un hermoso paraje lo llevó a contemplar la realidad, una hermosa realidad...  
  
Allí, a orillas del río, muy adentrado en el bosque, se encontraba esta hermosa visión, algo tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo cautivador... era la imagen de lo que él siempre pensó que llamaría... hogar  
  
Iluminada en un claro, como si se encontrara bajo la misma luz de una estrella destinada nada más que a su protección se hallaba una construcción, de tan solo dos pisos, que contaba con un ático que no alcanzaría los dos metros de altura al techo que caía graciosamente en dos aguas y del cual salía una pequeña chimenea que asomaba tímidamente aún algún desecho de lo que en algún momento habría sido una orgullosa e inquietante hilera de humo... Sus paredes teñidas del color del atardecer en mezcla con el alba parecían haber visto tanto, pero se conservaban con la elegancia propia de la antigüedad, las separaciones de los pisos hechas con una madera más bien rústica, le recordaban a ciertas construcciones suecas en decidida confrontación con la arquitectura normanda de la época en que esta pertenecía a su país, y que debido a sus diversos viajes había logrado contemplar pero que a consecuencia de la necesidad de esconderse, no había podido apreciar con el detenimiento con el que le hubiera gustado... pequeñas ventanas en arco que invitaban a observar el interior, exaltando la imaginación del transeúnte... tan misteriosas... tan bellas; daba a la puerta un pequeño camino de carácter bipersonal, que terminaba por unirse a un pequeño puerto de maderos unidos que a su parecer, no ofrecían mucha seguridad, pero que resueltamente era usado, ya que en el extremo de este veía flotar a una hermosa góndola de color marfil algo gastado, pero gloriosa aún y que en su opinión se hallaba en perfectas condiciones... flotando como una ensoñación... pero lo que en definitiva le era más atractivo, era lo que oculto entre los bosques y la parte trasera de aquel lugar se hallaba, se le antojaba como un camino... un camino casi invisible... indefinible, pero que a la vista quizá de un hábil sabueso, no pasaría desapercibido... pero, también podía ser tan solo su imaginación, su falta de confianza, su necesidad de encontrar y hallar caminos que probablemente no existían, o no se mostrarían... divagaba...  
  
-¿Te gustó?- murmuró la mujer a su oído, sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos y otorgándole un suave tono de rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Cuán grande era la capacidad de esta mujer para interrumpir sus pensamientos... y otra vez la duda... ¿Cómo es que puede?... trataba de convencerse... crear una realidad en donde le creía... en donde confiaba, porque no había de qué desconfiar   
  
-No tienes porque temerme... no intento hacerte daño- mostraba una mirada sincera pero...  
  
Duda, desconfianza, miedo...  
  
-Nunca me respondiste...- silencio incómodo rodeando el ambiente, tono serio en su voz -¿Cómo es que sabes...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?  
  
-No sé si saber es la palabra, creo que lo más adecuado sería decir que lo siento... creí que lo entendías...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con sentir?- Ya su rostro no ocultaba la duda  
  
-Soy... bueno, soy lo que se conoce como... ¿Cuál es la palabra?- acercaba un dedo a su boca con aire dubitativo  
  
- - nubla su pensamiento, espera ansioso la respuesta  
  
Larga pausa, mirada escudriñadora, una voz suave rompe el silencio  
  
-Empatía- ojos triunfales, alegres, la mujer creía haber resuelto sus dudas... pero...  
  
-¿Empatía?- recordaba haber oído la palabra, pero nunca antes mencionada más que en un salón de clases  
  
La reacción del hombre hizo caer sus esperanzas... creía que lo había explicado todo con esa simple palabra, ...  
  
El rostro de extrema desilusión de la joven lo hizo reaccionar. Algo enfadado al entender qué cruzaba por su mente  
  
-Sé de lo que se trata la empatía- dijo algo enojado -Pero lo que no entiendo es porque la llamas así... no había escuchado esas palabras más que de la profesora Alland en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando cursaba la escuela... y lo hizo para señalar el nombre con el que se conocía a la oclumencia en tiempos pasados...  
  
-¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO VIEJA?!!!- distintas tonalidades de rojo amenazaban con subir a su rostro -¡pues bien!! ¡¡mire usted SEÑOR!! ¡NADIE le ha dado el derecho de hablarme en ese tono! ¡Y pues si no mal recuerdo yo no le he concedido esas confianzas!!!-  
  
Se volteó indignada en dirección a la casa, caminando mientras cruzaba los brazos en actitud infantil... Una sonora risa le hizo retroceder  
  
Al principio anonadado, claramente había tocado una fibra sensible de su persona, no sabía que hacer, en el fondo pensaba si pasaría la noche en la intemperie después de todo... recordó su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, antes que pudiera darse cuenta y sin poder siquiera controlarlo, una carcajada salió de sus labios... una risa sincera, si bien llevaba algo de burla en ella... una risa contagiosa, que sonaba sin querer muy familiar, una risa peculiar, contenida... que luchaba por salir... una risa de la cual ya había olvidado el sonido... una risa que pronto se vio acompañada...  
  
Volteó y lo observaba, no era su intención voltear, aún estaba furiosa... una risa... hace mucho no escuchaba una más que en su imaginación... pero no era cualquier risa, no era como las recordaba... ¿Era un ladrido a lo que se asemejaba? No, no era posible... era algo alegre, casi de niño, notó que a pesar de saber el motivo de la misma, no podía evitar acompañarla... así que no lo intentó...  
  
Si alguien hubiera estado observando aquella escena, habría tildado a sus protagonistas de locos... reír sin razón aparente, uno alejado del otro, risas compenetradas y sin embargo distintas, risas que no pertenecían a aquél lugar... no, no a aquél lugar  
  
Una vez pasado el primer momento, se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría... callaron algo avergonzados... un silencio ligeramente incómodo cubría ahora, lo que hasta hace solo unos momentos había sido una expresión sincera de felicidad  
  
-Disculpa... no quise ofenderte- ocultaba lo que pensaba... no quería volver sus pensamientos a lo ridículo de la situación anterior... no quería volver a enfadarla  
  
-No te preocupes... fue una tontería- admitió, agradecía que no se lo echara en cara -¿Pasamos? Está haciendo algo de frío  
  
-Oh... sí, claro...  
  
Otra vez parados... en la espera de un movimiento...  
  
-¿Y bien?- finalmente soltó la muchacha- no esperarás que te abra la puerta verdad?  
  
Y ahí venía de nuevo, esa sensación de calor subiendo a su rostro... lo había olvidado  
  
Se adelantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la mujer, que le envió una mirada de reprensión que cambió rápidamente por una que era mezcla de compasión y comprensión como aquellas enviadas a los niños que no saben que han obrado mal  
  
-Te invito un té, debes estar entumecido de la caminata- no supo si había aceptado o no, porque antes que pudiera mencionar palabra había desaparecido por la puerta de lo que suponía sería la cocina  
  
No pudo examinar mucho la habitación en la que se encontraba, más que la conciencia de verse en una pequeña salita que hacía las veces de recibidor, ya que ni bien posó sus ojos sobre los finos almohadones extrañamente contrastantes con la sencillez del sofá en el que se hallaba descansando, tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la presencia de la dueña del lugar, que llegaba con una sola taza, humeante, de aroma provocador  
  
-¿No me acompañarás?- dijo al ver en sus manos la invitadora taza  
  
-Pues... yo ya tomé una mientras esperaba que la tuya estuviera lista- un tono abochornado adornaba sus palabras, al parecer no había contado con invitados en mucho tiempo... -Además, tengo que ir a preparar tu cama ¿no te parece? Se hace tarde y tenemos que descansar, mañana te mostraré la aldea... no está muy alejada pero será mejor que recuperes tus fuerzas... bueno, ya regreso  
  
Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un perplejo y algo desilusionado personaje, que a partir de ese momento no se concentró más que en su bebida  
  
No había pasado mucho cuando la oyó retornar... no había de ser un muy buen arreglo si había demorado tan poco... pensó para sus adentros. Así lo encontró ella... con un brillo burlón en los ojos algo divertido con la idea que aún cruzaba por su mente  
  
-Bueno... creo que ya está- decía al parecer orgullosa de su trabajo -no es la gran cosa, pero creo que no te será molesto- al no encontrar reacción alguna en el hombre, decidió halarlo como ya había hecho una vez... -¡Vamos!- decía con una sonrisa de niña  
  
La siguió por los corredores, no observó bien el camino, no era tampoco que pudiera hacerlo... venía siendo arrastrado por la joven, que obviamente necesitaba algún tipo de instrucción en cuanto a cómo tratar a las visitas... ya se encontraban al final del corredor del segundo piso y fue allí donde se encontró con unas escaleras... si a aquello se le podía dar ese nombre... era más bien una construcción de estilo ridículamente rústico que podía asemejarse a sus congéneres, pero que a pesar de lo que él pensara, cumplían con su misión... Una vez atravesadas, vio que se encontraba en el ático... aquél que había contemplado embelesado al momento de su llegada... realmente era como había supuesto, tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar, nada exagerado, pero incómodo igual  
  
Y al fin, junto a una ventana que por encontrarse en la parte trasera no había notado se hallaba... ¿su cama?  
  
El rostro ilusionado de su compañera lo había sacado de su asombro... no es que esperara ver algo remotamente parecido a la gran cama en su intimidante habitación, pero esto... esto lo hacía dudar de las buenas intenciones de la mujer... No era muy exigente, de verdad no lo era... había dormido en lugares mucho peores y a la sombra de miles de espectros, pero aquello se distaba mucho de ser lo que había esperado... al menos en el lugar en el que se encontraba... realmente no tenía muchas expectativas... quizá se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a las comodidades de su antiguo "hogar"  
  
Una mirada ansiosa lo distrae... -¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quedó muy lindo no crees?  
  
Segundos expectantes...  
  
-¡Me encanta!- una mentira blanca no hacía mal a nadie  
  
-¿De verdad? Creo que voy mejorando... para serte sincera, no soy muy buena en esto... y pues... hace mucho que no tengo visitas con quienes practicar la hospitalidad...- mirada indecisa -Bueno... creo que es hasta mañana... -Se daba la vuelta para partir  
  
-Espera...- ¡Cómo no había caído en cuenta de ello antes! -No sé tu nombre  
  
-mmm... pareces de confianza- un brillo juguetón vibraba en sus ojos -Es Ellesmere... Ellesmere Angerbeth mucho gusto  
  
-¿Ellesmere? ¿sabes? Me recuerda a una antigua historia... que me solían relatar cuando era niño  
  
El brillo de sus ojos desapareció... -¿Sí? Entonces quizá de ahí provenga... siempre me lo pregunté- trató de asomar una sonrisa a su rostro, sin conseguir mayor resultado -Pero ahora que recuerdo, las presentaciones no se hacen con solo una persona- Otra vez se encontraba allí esa mirada, dulce y ligeramente burlona  
  
-Lo siento, creo que me distraje, mi nombre es Sirius...- recuerdos agolpándose en su mente, un dolor implícito a la mención -Sirius Black  
  
-Pues bien señor Sirius Black es hora de dormir y usted está cansado, déjeme decirle que no lo oculta muy bien- Y sin decir más dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras... pero antes que pudiera perderse por completo de vista, una palabra le hizo voltear la mirada, donde ya no encontró al hombre que las pronunciara  
  
-Gracias...  
  
**********************************  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Si quedaban dudas acerca de quién era el dichoso personaje pues... como que ya están resueltas ¿no?  
  
Lamento haber dejado el primer capítulo de una forma tan ¿extraña? Lo que pasó es que originalmente este y el anterior eran uno solo, pero me dije... Si ven muchas páginas no vendrán(voz profética) y pues así... corte donde me pareció el punto medio y ya ven el resultado ^-^  
  
Otra cosa... lamento mucho la péeeeeeeeeeeesima puntuación pero pues... mmm... lo importante es el contenido ¿no?  
  
And last but not least... Gracias a nuestro primer review: Zoooooooooooooooooe  
  
Pues sí, se siente bien que a uno le escriban(y mejor si es para alagar ()  
  
Ya mandaré el tercer capítulo que se trata de... pues... tendré que pensarlo...  
  
Chausito...  
  
Pd: Escriban reviews... ES UNA ORDEN!!! P p p please ( 


	3. Vesala

Bueno...ya saben ... los personajes e historia pertenecen a Rowling...u.u  
  
Capítulo III: Vesala  
  
Oscuridad... una pequeña luz... ¿un rayo?  
  
Todo cobra un tono de claridad... alegre quizás... quizá posible...  
  
Había escuchado risas... luces de esperanza... un niño... ¿su hijo?... no, sabía que no  
  
Un rostro... ¿alegre?... lo ve fijamente... lo investiga... pierde el brillo en su mirada... pierde la esperanza... todo se torna borroso... un grito... un nombre... H...  
  
Una figura tira rápidamente de las cortinas permitiendo al sol ingresar  
  
Una luz lo ciega, termina abruptamente el sueño... se lleva sus visiones, quizá con ellas las respuestas, pero ya no importa, fue sólo un sueño...  
  
Intenta reconocer donde se encuentra... aún con la vista nublada... un rostro lo observa...  
  
-¡DIOS!- se levanta sobresaltado -¡¿QUIERES MATARME?!- frota sus ojos con suavidad, va recobrando la visibilidad... un sentimiento de bochorno lo cubre, le había gritado a su bienhechora... -Lo siento...- Se estaba cansando de este sentimiento... al final que ella tenía la culpa por aparecerse así, de improviso  
  
-No lo digas si no lo sientes...- intenta colocar en su rostro una expresión de amargura, pero sus ojos la delatan y pronto le sigue su sonrisa -Nah, no te preocupes, bromeaba  
  
-Pues yo no...- realmente paciencia no era su nombre -Creo que debiste haber tocado...- sabía que no tenía derecho a esta acotación, después de todo, no era su casa... -no creo que sería de tu gusto si fuera yo quien entrara en tu habitación y te diera tal susto- Azkaban obviamente no le había dejado modales...  
  
A pesar de la ofensa no parecía reaccionar, tan sólo se limitaba a observar a su interlocutor  
  
-Sirius ¿verdad?- parecía haber obviado todo el diálogo anterior- su rostro aparentaba estar surcado por profundos pensamientos, cejas contraídas, ojos perdidos en el limbo -¿Quieres ir a conocer la aldea?- rápidamente vuelve a la realidad... al parecer no muy interesada en ello  
  
Ya se había desperezado y repentinamente había caído en cuenta de sus actos, esperaba que de un momento a otro, una lluvia de insultos cayera sobre él... pero nada... parecía no haberle oído... o quizá se lo estaba dejando pasar, esperaba sinceramente que fuera lo primero, conocía el temperamento de las mujeres... y sabía que ellas no olvidaban, tan sólo esperan...  
  
-Sí, me encantaría- todavía conservaba la mirada recelosa, esperando quizá el momento del ataque...  
  
Un silencio cubría la habitación... ella lo miraba esperando...  
  
-¿Vas a salir?- sin querer había tomado un tono molesto -Necesito cambiarme  
  
La imagen la tomó por sorpresa, ¡Cómo no lo había notado!!  
  
El hombre se cubría el torso... algo incómodo con la situación  
  
-S... sí... lo siento, no lo había notado- volteó la mirada rápidamente, quedando de espaldas al ahora risueño Sirius... no sabía si era por evitar verlo en ese estado o por el ardor que recorría su rostro y que seguramente no pasaría desapercibido -Eh... este... pues creo que... yo... te espero abajo- Y sin decir más se lanzó hacia la puerta, que decididamente pensó... se encontraba extrañamente lejos aquella mañana  
  
Viéndola salir, dejó escapar una sonrisa... no recordaba haber conocido nunca a alguien tan lleno de contrastes... tan extrañamente necesitada de compañía y al mismo tiempo tan recatada... tan... no tenía palabras, quizá se tomaría su tiempo para llegar a una conclusión... era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre había creído necesario tomar una rápida impresión de su entorno, una impresión que raramente sería cambiada, se preguntaba si es que esto había ocurrido alguna vez... no, no lo creía  
  
Llevaba algo parecido a... bueno, podía considerarlo un pijama... que definitivamente era... y le había sorprendido su enfado al darse cuenta... era perteneciente a un hombre.  
  
¿Alguien más habitaba esa casa? Y si era así ¿Cómo era que no lo había visto? Porque no le quedaba duda... era un hombre  
  
Quizá el no había sido su única visita... quizá otros ya habían pasado por allí... estaban esas ropas para comprobarlo  
  
¿Celos? ¡Bah!! ¡qué inútil pensamiento! ¿Celos de qué... de quién? Además... no valía la pena, obviamente ya había pasado por allí otro hombre, sino varios...  
  
se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, un brazo cubierto y el otro esperando aún su turno...  
  
rápidamente y al parecer contento con su razonamiento terminó de colocarse el atuendo con el que había llegado a aquél extraño lugar  
  
Buscó su capa y aún con aquella sonrisa surcándole el rostro bajó por las escaleras que habrían de guiarlo hacia ella  
  
Ya había llegado al primer piso y pronto se vio en el lugar donde la noche anterior había bebido aquél té, no la encontró...  
  
-¡Estoy aquí!!!- una voz proveniente de afuera le llamó la atención  
  
Agitando los brazos a fin de llamar su atención, se encontraba Ellesmere, no había notado lo graciosa que se veía con aquellas trenzas cayendo por debajo del desvencijado sombrero de paja... parecía una niña  
  
-Vaya que te demoras- le dijo en dulce reconvención -Buena dama me saliste- algo de sorna en sus palabras  
  
Y lo lograba de nuevo... un momento tan agradable, era obvio lo que venía a continuación... ella siempre lo arruinaba, si tan sólo pudiera cerrar la boca de vez en cuando...  
  
-¡Ey!- expresión de enojo rondando su bello rostro- mira que aún no te perdono lo de más temprano-   
  
-lo siento...- pensó que hacer antes que estallara... quizás...  
  
Ya sentía venir la corriente de insultos agolpándose en su garganta, lo importante era saber qué le diría primero, aún no se decidía, y de pronto... unos labios rozaron sus mejillas, mejillas que no tardaron en tomar un color carmesí  
  
-¿me perdonas?- y antes de escuchar una respuesta -No volverá a pasar- esto último no podía prometerlo, sabía que no era cierto, pero quien debía pensarlo era ella al fin y al cabo ¿no? -¿Ahora me llevarás?  
  
La había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía si debía mandarle mil imprecaciones o simplemente reír con su ocurrencia, realmente se parecía a él, ahora se lo confirmaba... tan adulto, tan niño, nunca un término medio... esta vez la culpabilidad no la invadió al hacer la comparación, ni siquiera pensó en sus consecuencias, sólo lo hizo  
  
Soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía de resignación... -Está bien, vamos...- y sacando un emparedado del bolsillo lo miró -Toma, olvidé dártelo antes, es tu desayuno  
  
El hombre observó algo decepcionado el escaso alimento, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión al verse bajo la mirada escudriñadora de quien lo había preparado -Gracias...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, y a ella pareció bastarle pues en ese momento dio la vuelta y se lanzó al alcance de un camino que aparentemente los guiarían a la mencionada aldea  
  
Ya habían andado un buen trecho, o al menos eso creía él, la verdad no había notado mucho el paso del tiempo, la conversación no era de gran relevancia, pero al parecer había bastado para su distracción; Ya faltaba poco para que bordearan la montaña que según ella era la causante de la falta de visión de la ciudad... y de pronto, se encontraron allí...  
  
-¡¡Bienvenido a Vesala!!- lo decía con mucha efusión, algo fingida si era examinada, pero él no quería o mejor dicho no podía... se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos  
  
¿Cómo debía describirlo? Ni siquiera él sabía si se hallaba gratamente impresionado o no... podía describirlo como una especie de Hogsmeade... un Hogsmeade bastante rústico, no que el verdadero no lo fuera, era sólo que... algo en el ambiente le incomodaba, era una atmósfera algo cargada... algo... fuera de lo común, algo que no se explicaba; pero ahí estaba ella... y nada parecía afectarle, así que... quizá era sólo su imaginación, sobresaturada de misterios, de una desconfianza insana  
  
Caminaron por las calles... le extrañaba la pequeña cantidad de aldeanos, todos ellos tan distintos y sin embargo, con un inexplicable nexo unificador... algo que también parecía atarle a él  
  
Miradas fijas... ojos escudriñadores... ojos que no se apartaban de él... quizá se engañaba... quizá era tan sólo su imaginación...  
  
Durante el transcurso de su vida, había sentido todo tipo de miradas clavadas en él, en su actuar... porque eso era lo que había resultado ser al final... un actor, subido a un escenario que nunca hubiera elegido, un actor... y nada más  
  
Había interpretado a la oveja negra de su familia, a la desgracia de su casta, al payaso de sus amigos, a un traidor para los que lo amaron, y a un asesino para el mundo... al final y quizá esta era su oportunidad... nadie lo conocía aquí, a nadie le importaba, pero... esas miradas... llevaban una sombra a su corazón, a su esperanza... esas miradas lo inquietaban, ¿había quizá algo que escondían? O pensaban que era él quien lo hacía...  
  
Ya basta... dijo para sí... éstas personas no me conocen, es por eso que me miran, nada más...  
  
Pero se engañaba, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que debía tener cuidado, debía desconfiar... No por nada había sobrevivido todos esos años, había aprendido a hacer caso a sus instintos... Pero claro... la mayoría del tiempo podía más su genio que su conciencia, si es que ella habitaba en algún lugar de su cuerpo, ya que no había hecho muchas apariciones en los últimos años...  
  
-Disfruta la vista... es una bella ciudad ¿no te parece?- Interrumpía sus pensamientos... ¿tal vez a propósito? Ahora empezaba a planteárselo -No suelo bajar mucho por aquí, pero imagino que si lo hiciera todos los días no sería tan especial ¿verdad?- una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en su rostro  
  
-Supongo que no...- realmente no había prestado mucha atención al entorno... era muy bello, inspirador... parecía sacado de un cuadro, era... casi irreal, los bosques rodeando la aldea de modo protector, simulando un valle perdido, escondido en la espesura e inmensidad de las montañas... sencillamente bello... Vesala... el nombre se repetía en su mente, lo embelesaba... le hacía olvidar... nada más importaba, simplemente estaba allí y eso era todo...  
  
-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos en media calle... ¿qué quisieras conocer primero?- la mujer lo decía en un tono muy dulce, incitándolo a tomar una decisión  
  
-Pues... creo que tú deberías guiar ¿no?- esperaba que las palabras hubieran salido correctamente, no quería crear otra escena -Es decir... tú conoces mejor la zona y estoy seguro que sabrás llevarme al mejor lugar  
  
No estaba segura si debió haberse ofendido, pero admitió que el intento de solucionarlo fue bueno, así que concluyó que no había daños hechos  
  
-Está bien... déjame ver... ¿por donde empezamos?- Otra vez esas muecas suyas... se mordía el labio con las blancas hileras de dientes mientras se llevaba el dedo a la comisura de la boca, mirando al cielo con aire interrogativo -¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡ya sé!!!- no podía ocultar la alegría por su decisión -Iremos donde se encuentra James... seguramente estará contento de recibir visitas, ¿sabes? él y su esposa son dos de las personas más agradables en la aldea  
  
¡¿Había escuchado bien?! ¿sería acaso posible? No... sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto, demasiado bueno para él... y si era verdad... ¿significaba que había muerto? Habían demasiadas evidencias gritando lo contrario  
  
se lo recordaba constantemente, necesitaba mantener bajas sus esperanzas, no quería desilusionarse... sufrir  
  
Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a seguirla, ya caminaban por calles más estrechas, al parecer un callejón, su corazón latía más fuertemente, abrieron una puerta... ¿un bar? La persona detrás de la barra se encontraba de espaldas, limpiando un vaso, buscando una bebida, no importaba... si tan solo volteara, acabara con esto de una buena vez... porque eso era lo que quería ¿cierto? Terminar con la incertidumbre, el suspenso...  
  
Todos sus movimientos se encuentran como suspendidos en el tiempo, su respiración parece menguar... no siente, no quiere sentir... espera...  
  
-¿James?- empieza a decir, la voz se le quiebra  
  
-¡¡James!!!- la muchacha se avienta a su espalda -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
  
El hombre al fin reacciona, voltea... no es él  
  
-¡¡¡Elly!!!!- le responde efusivamente el abrazo -¡¡Hace tanto que no te dejas ver por aquí!! ¿A qué se debe este honor?- no disimula la sonrisa que se asoma pícaramente a sus labios  
  
-Traigo un visitante...- algo de pesar se deja ver en sus palabras  
  
-Oh... creí que ya nunca más veríamos caras nuevas por aquí... ¿Cuánto hace ya?- el hombre parece perdido en sus pensamientos, pero reacciona -¿Y cuál es su nombre señor desconocido?  
  
-Oh discúlpame, no se donde están mis modales- la chica se acerca y coloca diplomáticamente entre ambos -James te presento a Sirius Black, la más reciente adquisición de Vesala; Sirius él es James Burkings y su adorable esposa lady Romyel- esto último fue dicho ante la intempestiva entrada de la mencionada mujer, que al parecer no pudo esperar el final de las presentaciones y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga  
  
-¡Elly!! ¡Mira que ingrata niña!, ¡ya era hora que bajaras de tu montaña!, no podías permanecer allí para siempre... dime que te quedarás...- sus exclamaciones habían decrecido a medida que iba hablando, sus ojos revelaban la esperanza  
  
-Sabes que no... ¿nunca te rindes cierto?- reía, se hallaba feliz  
  
Mientras tanto el hombre notó como sobre sus hombros iba recayendo de nuevo esa sensación... las miradas fijas en él... pero esta vez... sólo una mirada...  
  
Ya había sentido esa extraña sensación cuando fue presentado, sabía que aquél hombre y su mujer lo miraban con... ¿pena? Pero había algo más... algo que lo incomodaba aún más que aquellos dos...  
  
Desde las sombras, dos ojos fijos en su persona, finalmente los había encontrado, era aquel par el que lo molestaba, esos ojos realmente le fastidiaban, ahora los miraba fijamente, el personaje no parecía querer retirarle la mirada, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le era extraño era que... por extraño que sonase, se veía en él... ese hombre tenía la misma mirada que Sirius, quizá los mismos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente... quizá en él encontraría las respuestas que resignadamente había aceptado no encontraría en su anfitriona... quizá él lo ayudaría... él sabría que hacer... cómo salir...  
  
No habían tardado mucho en aquel bar, según Ellesmere, tenían aún mucho que recorrer y nunca lo harían si seguían conversando... No le dio la oportunidad de acercarse, de hablar con él, pero no importaba, sabía que tendría tiempo de hacerlo, en otra visita talvez, una visita sin vigilancia, donde podría explayarse, investigar... encontrar las respuestas  
  
El resto del pueblo no había llamado mucho su atención, en gran parte porque no podía sacar de su cabeza aquél encuentro, un encuentro que planeaba repetir...  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de la casa que el día anterior le había causado tan grata impresión... Sin despedirse ni quejarse por la falta de alimento subió a su habitación, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos... Lamentaba no haber sido una muy grata compañía, pero ahora no importaba, ahora tenía otros planes, ahora veía ante sí la posibilidad, la esperanza... No sabía exactamente que había olvidado, sabía que era la razón por la que querría volver, realmente no interesaba, se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, sabía que estaban acertados... tantos pensamientos... tanto que solucionar... pronto saldría...  
  
Sus ojos fueron cerrándose...  
  
Ya no pensaba en la paz del lugar o en la alegría de habitarlo, una idea se había apoderado enteramente de su ser, le recorría, le agobiaba...  
  
Volver...  
  
********************************  
  
Ups... ahí va, lo siento al que no le guste, la verdad lo hice hoy, algo desesperada... me fije entregar los lunes así que...  
  
Una chica de palabra eh? ^-^  
  
¬¬ Es cierto olvidé aclarar que si bien este es un fic de Sirius, originalmente no fue así... se supone que vuelva, aunque ya me está gustando la aldea ;) ? esto va para todos aquellos que necesiten aclaraciones  
  
Gracias a los que se dignaron escribir T-T pues... no es el único fic acerca de Sirius, pero ya vez, gracias por decir q te gusta  
  
Ejemm... bueno, pasando a otro tema...me dejan reviews???....p...p...please....=P Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l V 


	4. Desesperanza

DISCLAIMER: NADA de esto me pertenece... salvo quizá la trama...y ni eso...pues algo...T-T  
  
Capítulo IV: Desesperanza:  
  
Abrió los ojos... no había podido dormir en toda la noche a pesar de lo agotador que había resultado aquel día... Sentía la obligación de ayudar a la conservación de la casa de la cual era ahora habitante... habían pasado ¿días? ¿Cuántos? La verdad no lo recordaba con exactitud... no tener el control de su tiempo lo tenía algo preocupado, sabía que no debió de haber sido mucho, pero realmente detestaba no poder recordarlo, no tener la certeza... la seguridad  
  
Por fin había conocido Vesala... vaya nombre, parecía de ensueño... algo le decía que buscara en su memoria, que investigara más aquél lugar, que de alguna forma no le era desconocido...  
  
Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en su visita días antes... la esperanza que había surgido ante la posibilidad de encontrar a sus amigos... la desilusión al darse cuenta de que era imposible, pero por sobre todo, la imagen de aquél hombre fijando su vista en la suya... estaba decidido, debía encontrarlo, sabía que él lo entendía, que le daría respuestas, quizá era el ansia de buscarlo lo que le impedía la visita del sueño, habían pasado demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas así... tan fácilmente...  
  
Aún era de madrugada, observaba por la ventana aquél paisaje tan apacible...  
  
Desde el punto en que se encontraba podía ver ese camino que cuando llegara le llamó tanto la atención... porque ahora sí podía distinguirlo, era un camino, no había dudas...  
  
Su vista se hallaba fija en ese punto, era de alguna forma... misterioso...  
  
De pronto logró divisar una sombra que se movía rápidamente adentrándose hacia el bosque, esta visión lo había sacado de sus pensamientos... ¿debía seguirla? ¿quién más que Elly habitaba ese lugar, quién más que ellos dos...  
  
No, no podría ya alcanzar aquella sombra... pero debía avisarle a Ellesmere, quizá ella sabría de qué se trataba...  
  
Logró vestirse de la manera más rápida y mejor que pudo, debía avisarle, podía ser peligroso... bajó al segundo piso, siendo conciente por primera vez del poco conocimiento que tenía de este, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ya llevaba allí no recordaba haber entrado a ninguna de esas habitaciones... las cuales se le hacían extrañamente atractivas ahora que se encontraba solo  
  
Se acercó a la puerta que intuía era la de su cuarto... emanaba un extraño pero agradable aroma... aroma a ella  
  
Se detuvo... no sabía si tocar o entrar intempestivamente... la situación no daba para formalidades pensó así que el movimiento lógico sería... Abrió la puerta, su mirada se desvió de inmediato a la que sería su cama... pero nada, no había nadie allí... se extrañó, así como había entrado salió del lugar, gritó su nombre, no halló respuesta; estuvo vagando un rato por la casa, pensó que lo más seguro y lógico si lo reflexionaba... era que esa sombra sería Ellesmere... no sabía bien que era lo que ella podía hacer a esas horas en ese camino, o hacia donde era que este conducía, pero llevaba allí el tiempo suficiente para saber que sería casi imposible sacar una respuesta de aquella mujer... así que no lo intentaría, para eso tenía a ese hombre, debía encontrarlo, lograr respuestas... pero esto era ya redundante, había trazado su plan... y no tenía intenciones de cambiarlo...  
  
Aún no amanecía... Sirius se hallaba ya algo aburrido, no se había dado cuenta de lo pesado y desagradable que podía ser ese lugar hasta ese momento, y es que... nunca se había quedado solo... en su espera... lo que realmente le fastidiaba era el hecho de no encontrarse a su lado... preguntarse donde estaría ella y si acaso se hallaba acompañada... con quién  
  
Decidió hurgar en las habitaciones... la curiosidad no era un hábito que el tiempo había logrado quitarle; y después de todo... no era tan malo ¿verdad?  
  
Subió al segundo piso, cansado ya de esperar en el recibidor... ¿qué revisaría primero?  
  
Se encontró con un pasillo que contenía cuatro puertas; se dirigió a la más cercana, colocó su mano en el picaporte y... nada, una habitación vacía, vacía por completo, cuatro paredes, dos hermosos ventanales que darían a la parte lateral de la casa y otros dos pequeños que se hacían a la parte delantera, todo pudo formar un bonito conjunto... quizá si algún mueble o cuadro adornara sus paredes desnudas, ¡qué desilusión!, no esperaba ver una habitación con exuberantes adornos, ni que esculturas o tesoros perdidos llenaran el espacio, pero al menos deseaba encontrarse con... algo, no creía muy exigente este requerimiento, bueno, en fin...  
  
Segunda puerta, otro chasco, no era más que un simple baño... bueno... debía habérselo esperado, él contaba con el suyo propio allí arriba en el ático, como si hubiera sido construido a propósito, a modo de departamento, muy personal... como si quisieran separarlo del resto de la casa... y aunque el que ahora contemplaba contaba con una exquisita bañera y algún que otro adorno que en algo le recordaba la antigüedad, no llamó más su atención...  
  
Bien, momento de abrir la tercera puerta, y su contenido es... ¿un depósito? Sillas viejas, almohadones mal colocados, un par de alfombras enrolladas, nada más que valiera la pena mencionar, excepto claro por aquella sensación de encontrarse en un espacio más reducido, como si algo se hallara oculto entre esas cuatro paredes... y por supuesto, para alguien más observador que aquél viejo merodeador... una gran gama de artefactos que no parecían tener tiempo, es decir... que daban la impresión de hallarse en la casa de un coleccionista. Y finalmente... la cuarta puerta, tras la cual, sabía que se hallaban sus aposentos; otra vez su mano en el picaporte, no se decidía a abrir... después de todo, él era un caballero y nadie le había dado autorización para atribuirse ese derecho  
  
-Mira que curioso te has vuelto- decía para sus adentros -No le conocía esa faceta señor Black- se imaginaba siendo recriminado por la mujer... -¡A quién engaño!!- dijo ya más seguro de si y empujó la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con aquél aroma tan peculiar...  
  
Había estado seguro que el ingresar a ese cuarto no debía serle extraño, sin embargo, se sorprendió al hallarse a sí mismo algo sonrojado por aquella situación... después de todo... y aunque se negaba a creerlo... algo de vergüenza tenía; miró la habitación más detenidamente de lo que lo habría hecho en la ocasión anterior... no había mucho de qué sorprenderse... era una habitación de mujer, una hermosa cama, muy hábilmente tallada en roble, no había visto una así hacía tanto, ya no eran construidas de ese modo, de hecho no recordaba cuando habían sido hechas de esa forma... sábanas blancas cubriendo el colchón de plumas, "cientos" de almohadas en la parte superior, una que otra muñeca de trapo... a no mucha distancia una mesita labrada, no presentaba una belleza exagerada, pero algo le llamó la atención en su simpleza...  
  
Cortinas blancas sobre una alfombra del mismo color... al fin había encontrado un tema en la habitación, tan llena de contrastes... Recién ahora lo notaba... cuantos pequeños objetos, regados por toda la habitación, pero representando un extraño orden en su discordancia... si lo observaba cuidadosamente, parecía el trabajo elaborado de un diestro coleccionista; la gran mayoría... sino todas, eran miniaturas u objetos de bolsillo... y ninguna parecía pertenecer a la misma época... sería interesante sentarse a observar, investigar... en sus ojos había aparecido un brillo que hacía mucho no se asomaba... un brillo pícaro, divertido... sentía que volvía a su época de Hogwarts... de merodeador...  
  
Un objeto le llamó la atención, aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, y al girarse hacia la derecha observó algo inquieto un hermoso e imponente perchero... No era ningún conocedor y lo último que haría sería llamarse experto en el arte de la decoración de interiores, pero un conocimiento básico tenía, y si éste no le fallaba, lo correcto sería ver aquél madero en el recibidor... En cualquier caso, lo que en un primer momento llamó su atención antes de perderse en su ya recurrente hábito de divagar, había sido, que logró reconocer una de sus prendas colgando de aquella escultura en caoba...  
  
¿Cómo había sido que su túnica había llegado hasta allí? No recordaba habérsela entregado en ningún momento... fue allí cuando el entendimiento cubrió su rostro y el rubor subió a sus mejillas... Arriba en lo que él ya consideraba su fortaleza privada, el ático... Había ido desparramando todo aquello que le había servido de vestiduras en los días pasados... el desorden, SU desorden, había sido descubierto...  
  
- - Y bien, supongo que algún día se tenía que enterar, y si veo el lado positivo... quizá esto me sirva de justificación para desvaríos futuros...- Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente por aquél rostro que cada día parecía algo menos cansado que cuando llegara, cada día más feliz...  
  
Encontrabase dando la vuelta a la túnica cuando vio la caída de un objeto que salía de esta, el reflejo instantáneo y un rápido movimiento salvó al objeto de ser destrozado  
  
Era un espejo de madera, de forma cuadrada, no muy grande, algo sucio y aparentemente antiguo... Lo reconocería en cualquier lado... Como no hacerlo... fue alguna vez uno de los objetos más importantes en su posesión, era su nexo con el mejor amigo que jamás volvería a hallar... Sólo verlo traía imágenes a su cabeza... encerrados, apartados pero siempre juntos, Cómo iban a saber ellos que mientras trataban de inculcarles la disciplina, hacerlos recapacitar de su conducta tan impropia como solían decirle, ellos se burlaban y conversaban alegremente, planeando la próxima travesura...  
  
Ese tiempo ya había pasado... Una lágrima silenciosa fue bajando lentamente por sus mejillas... sólo una... y fue a perderse tan quedamente como había emanado, se permitió soltar tan sólo una lágrima más... En el fondo creía que ya no podría derramar más de las que ya había derramado, que el duelo por su pérdida ya no era una opción... sus amigos, su vida truncada...  
  
Nunca habría sacado él ningún objeto que le recordara aquella época, ahora no tenía tiempo de insulsas melancolías... pero entonces ¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién tenía su contraparte? Porque estaba seguro de no poder prestar una prenda tan preciada, nunca lo haría... solo a James, pero él ya no existía y por lo tanto se había borrado de la faz de la tierra la posibilidad de contar con algún posible portador de tan valioso tesoro  
  
¿Cómo era que tenía el espejo? Volvía a la pregunta inicial, todo objeto que le recordara tiempos pasados, había sido desterrado al húmedo ático de su vivienda en Grimmauld Place, no quería nada que le recordara su antigua vida, esa vida ya no existía y no había posibilidad de traerla de vuelta así que no valía la pena pensar en ella, en lo que pudo ser, pero que jamás sería...  
  
Ya no importaba, decidió dejarse de dilaciones y tomar el espejo, ya más tarde vería que hacer con él... Pero un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, sabía que era tonto sentirse de esa forma, después de todo, el objeto que extraía era de su propiedad, pero aún así no podía evitar aquella sensación de incomodidad... finalmente, lo tomó  
  
Subió a lo que ya se había acostumbrado a llamar su habitación, anduvo mirando aún un buen tiempo por la ventana, quizá ella aparecería, pero fue abrazado por el sueño y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, manteniendo aún entre sus manos aquél espejo que tantos recuerdos había logrado llevar a su memoria  
  
...  
  
No podía ser demasiado tarde, el sol aún estaba levantándose, ¿Cuánto había dormido? No importaba... ahora bajaría las gradas y la encontraría en la cocina o quizá jugando en el jardín...  
  
Se vistió lentamente, aún divertido con la idea de haber sido descubierto en su desorden... Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina... estaba vacía, como al parecer lo estaba la casa y recostada sobre la mesa se hallaba una nota dirigida a él, no tardó en tomarla y observar su contenido...  
  
"Sirius:  
  
Salí temprano, no quise despertarte, ¡te veías tan pacífico!! Quién  
sabe cuando se repita una escena así!! El desayuno está donde siempre,  
tú ya sabes donde... A propósito ¿Quién es Harry? Lo mencionaste  
mientras dormías... No me esperes, fui a recoger los frutos... alguien  
tiene que trabajar en la casa!! ^.^ no volveré hasta entrada la tarde,  
pero confío en que puedas prepararte algo de almorzar... pero si  
tienes cualquier problema(y no digo que lo vayas a tener...) puedes ir  
a la aldea, allí donde James, sólo dile que yo te mande!!  
  
Besos Elly"  
  
-¡¡¿Pero quién se piensa esa mujer que soy?!!- su tono de voz variaba entre indignado y divertido -Soy perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier labor en esta casa... que nervios los suyos... -Mmm... ¿dónde estará la sal?  
  
Aún no había terminado de tomar sus alimentos cuando decidió leer más detenidamente la nota... no le había tomado mucha atención ya que en ese momento su prioridad era otra, ante el hambre, su estómago parecía dominar cualquier otro impulso...  
  
De la nota podía sacar muchas deducciones, la más importante... tendría todo el día, podía ahora ir a la aldea, buscarlo... eso era de manera definitiva lo que lo tenía más entusiasmado... al fin podría contar con alguna respuesta...  
  
Pero otro de los tópicos que podía extraer de aquella simple nota era algo que le empezaba a inquietar en demasía... ¿Quién era ese tal Harry? ¿Sería acaso alguien de la época de Hogwarts? Cómo lamentaba ahora haber pasado tan en alto por sus compañeros... y es que, con los amigos con que contaba ¿Por qué necesitaría de otros? Dudaba que el mencionado fuera de algún momento después de su salida de la institución y es que... en la época de Azkaban su vida no había sido precisamente un remolino de emociones ni había contado con una agitada vida social, es decir que tenía que ser antes, ya que la mayoría del tiempo invertido después de su "salida" no había sido exactamente de interacción con la sociedad...  
  
¿Quién podía ser Harry? Por más que lo intentaba no podía atraer a su memoria ningún rostro que le pareciera un Harry y, es que, no era precisamente un nombre con el que le gustaría relacionarse... no era muy de su agrado; pero de todas formas, lograba intuir que ahora que sabía de su existencia no debía olvidarlo... Quizá ese hombre tendría algo que ver con todo aquello que había olvidado, es decir, era obvio que había olvidado a este personaje así que su mente no le mintió cuando lo llamó a buscar esas respuestas... Ahora más que nunca debía encontrar al hombre de la taberna, sabía que como su primer instinto, este era acertado, aquél hombre le daría respuestas, ahora estaba seguro...  
  
Se hallaba ya a medio camino -o quizá algo más cercano a la aldea -Trataba de darse fuerzas, se encontraba realmente agotado; le preocupaba el hecho de encontrarse en tan mala forma... últimamente se estaba cansando demasiado pronto con tareas que en otro momento habría realizado con relativa facilidad...  
  
-¡¡Pero cómo no lo había pensado!!!, Sirius Black me sorprende su falta de lógica!- antes de terminar la frase ya se hallaba convertido en el animal que le lograría el sobrenombre de Padfoot entre sus amigos... Un enorme perro, con un increíble parecido al grim ya se hallaba corriendo con dirección a la montaña que le ocultaba Vesala  
  
Se detuvo... ya se encontraba en los lindes de la ciudad  
  
Su vista se nubló bruscamente, la cabeza latía con gran fuerza, cayó al suelo sin poder contener el peso por más tiempo sobre sus rodillas... un grave escalofrío recorrió todo su ser... ya no se encontraba allí la imagen de aquel sabueso sino la de un hombre, temblando aún por el esfuerzo...  
  
Cuando logró recuperarse observó como no lo había hecho antes, la belleza del lugar en el que ahora posaba sus pies... Realmente podía acostumbrarse a un lugar así... después de todo, allí a nadie le importaba su existencia o al menos no parecían inmutarse ante su presencia... eso le bastaba  
  
Pasó toda la mañana buscando al hombre que por un azar divino parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, ya había recorrido según él por lo menos la mitad de la mal llamada "pequeña" aldea y nada... no había conseguido ningún resultado... Un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones... al parecer su organismo había asimilado demasiado rápido el ligero desayuno que tomara más temprano y en este momento había creído oportuno... exigirle más  
  
Buscó la taberna que días antes había contenido sus esperanzas... La encontró, no parecía muy difícil dar con ella... al entrar se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos y grandes carcajadas del buen James...  
  
-¿Deseas algo?- la sonrisa bonachona no se borraba de sus labios -Te ves hambriento... Aún es hora del almuerzo si tu quieres puedo traerte algo- -¿Qué te traigo?  
  
¿Cómo no había reparado en su falta de fluidez? El dinero nunca había representado un problema antes... siempre había contado con su presencia; aún cuando se encontraba en situación de prófugo de la justicia había podido acceder a su cuenta en el banco de los duendes... Gringotts; No que hubiera podido utilizar ese fondo de todos modos... Se había encontrado en situaciones realmente extremas, incluso llegó a verse en la penosa necesidad de hurgar en los desechos de los demás con el fin de encontrar algo de alimento... no era como que hubiera podido presentarse ante la comunidad mágica y dudaba que ellos esperaran su presencia con los brazos abiertos y es que si por algún extraño designio deseaban verlo, sería detrás de las rejas de Azkaban y en el mejor de los casos, con el gracioso adorno de un Dementor en la cabeza...  
  
Sumido en sus pensamientos como se hallaba, no había reparado en la mirada escudriñadora que le brindaba abiertamente el dueño del lugar...  
  
-¿Y bien?... ¿Deseas algo?- parecía algo impaciente  
  
-Vengo de parte de Elly...- no alcanzó a decir más que esa frase, pero pronto se sintió feliz de haberla soltado, ya que ni bien terminó de decirla el hombre alargo sus brazos y sonrió contento, dejándole entender que pronto sería atendido...  
  
-Debo dar mis felicitaciones a Lady Romyel... este almuerzo está realmente delicioso... claro que si se toma las circunstancias de esta declaración... puedo afirmar que si dejaba pasar un tiempo más, el cartón me hubiera sabido a ambrosía...- ¡pero que ingrato! Se regañó... ¡Vaya Sirius que falta de educación!! Se veía siendo retado por una impaciente Ellesmere  
  
Estaba tan ocupado realizando ese soliloquio que no había notado cuanto tiempo se hallaría esa sombra en el umbral del local... era él, al fin lo había encontrado... bueno más bien era él quien había dado con Sirius, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que sí era relevante era que por fin vería la concreción de sus anhelos... una respuesta a la interrogante... una de tantas... Siguió con la vista a la figura, que se dirigió a un lugar más apartado del ojo público  
  
-Que no te moleste... Icnar está algo loco, aquí ya nos hemos acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, tú ocúpate en disfrutar de tu plato, está bueno ¿no?- Y diciendo esto James se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguramente buscando algún bocado de lo que estaba sirviendo a sus clientes  
  
-¿Loco?- quizá era mejor sacar sus propias conclusiones  
  
Terminó lo que quedaba de su alimento y se dirigió con paso firme a la mesa en donde se encontraba el hasta hace poco posible salvador y ahora innegable misterio  
  
-Te estaba esperando...- antes que de su boca pudieran salir palabras de presentación el hombre conocido como Icnar le había hablado -Te vi con ella hace seis noches, lo vi en tus ojos, sé que me entiendes  
  
Algo en él lo ponía incómodo, quizá era su tendencia a no dejarlo hablar... ¿ya habían pasado seis noches?  
  
-Apuesto a que no recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevas aquí... ¿lo sabes?- hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de su interlocutor...  
  
Silencio, obviamente Sirius no diría palabra, esperaba tan sólo que continuara hablando  
  
-Déjame contarte una historia...-  
  
*********************************************** Fe de erratas: UPS!!! En los anteriores capítulos se menciona la oclumencia como el arte de leer la mente ajena... pero no, es más bien todo lo contrario(cerrar la mente a una posible intrusión); el verdadero nombre es Legilimency, pero dado que me gusta más oclumencia seguiré usando ese término ^-^  
  
Justificación: me negué a leer el quinto libro con fines de consulta pues porque aún estaba en etapa de negación(¬¬) y no quería verme envuelta en la trama de nuevo, ya saben por ese "pequeño" detalle de la muerte de Sirius T- T snif snif snif  
  
Otra cosa... se me borró todo el capítulo de la computadora así que si ven este un poquitín apresurado pues... ya entienden porque es... casi desisto ante la frustración, o lo hacía rápido o se quedaban sin saber como termina esta historia ^o^  
  
Si me dejaran reviews me harían feliz... pero supongo que eso es demasiado pedir ¿no? Entiendo... el destino de esta autora es sufrir... sufrir T-T  
  
Soooooooooooooooo..... bye!!!! See ya all 


	5. Historia del Obispo y la Duquesa

Capítulo V: Historia del Obispo y la Duquesa...  
  
En el transcurso de la guerra entre el rey sueco Erik y las tribus finlandesas y la llamada pugna por la conversión de los paganos, hubo muchas historias de valor y gallardía, la mayoría de las cuales, recopiladas en suntuosos pergaminos, recordamos aún hoy.  
  
Pero entre caballeros y salvajes, armaduras y doncellas; la que arranca nuestro más sincero pesar siempre será la historia del valiente obispo y la noble dama... la más hermosa y trágica historia de amor jamás narrada.  
  
Era el año de 1155, las tropas de Adriano IV se adentraban en territorio Finlandés, los clérigos habían tomado las armas... una campaña se dirige a la fortaleza de Tavastia, territorio neutral...  
  
-Henry, no creo que debas ir solo, es muy peligroso, esa información aún no ha sido confirmada- La voz del viejo se hacía escuchar, cortando así el pesado ambiente que había reinado en la carpa durante los últimos minutos  
  
-Puede que no... pero es necesario confirmarlo, hemos llegado muy lejos para echarnos atrás justo ahora- El hombre que acababa de hablar a pesar de su condición de anacoreta mantenía una figura corpulenta, que incluso a ojos expertos confundiría con la de un campeón -Además, dudo que la hospitalidad de este pueblo sea tan pobre que se atreva a atacar a un modesto monje sin compañía ni resguardo  
  
-Tú y yo sabemos que no eres sólo un monje... la magia corre por tus venas- Un tono preocupado se ciñó en el rostro del sabio  
  
-Pero también debe constarte que renuncié a todo ello el día que tomé mis hábitos- la seriedad y al mismo tiempo la tristeza cubrió su joven rostro -Ocupo todos mis días tratando de lavar esa impureza  
  
-No tienes por qué culparte...- el anciano se fue acercando hasta colocar su vista en los ojos tristes de su compañero... se decidió a hablar... -Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí, si te digo que no vayas, es porque... puedes llamarme un viejo loco, quizá tocado por los años, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa ciudad, algo me dice que no debo dejarte partir, puedes enojarte conmigo, pero piensa en las palabras de este anciano, que lo único que quiere es verte feliz y si aún deseas culpar a alguien, échale la culpa al inmenso cariño que siento por ti...  
  
Éstas palabras realmente habían tocado su alma, pero... no podía defraudar a sus compañeros, no los dejaría morir a manos de los impíos...  
  
-Está bien... no iré, no te preocupes... buscaremos un camino más seguro mañana al amanecer- en el fondo sentía mentirle a su tutor, pero no podía retrasar los planes ya trazados -Vete tranquilo a descansar, yo te avisaré por la mañana... adiós  
  
Y sin dejar que el anciano le respondiera salió de la carpa, pensando que quizá sería la última vez que lo vería  
  
...  
  
Dos hombres caminaban por la espesura del bosque, se diría que eran dos sombras creadas por la imaginación...  
  
Ruidos... una emboscada  
  
-¡Henryyyy!- el más pequeño había logrado escabullirse de su captor  
  
-¡Vete! Avisa a los demás... ¡no hay tiempo! ¡la zona no es segura!- no pudo decir más, un fuerte golpe nubló su vista, su último pensamiento... el anciano Albert... no quería fallarle  
  
...  
  
Se despertó... una profunda oscuridad lo cubría, no podía mover sus manos ni levantarse del suelo ¿qué era esto? Oh sí ahora recordaba... había caído prisionero... su única esperanza era la de que su compañero hubiera escapado, que hubiera alertado al resto, que se hubieran salvado  
  
-Parece que despertó...- un hombre con mirada curiosa se hallaba observándolo  
  
-Mejor así, desátale las piernas... ahora podrá caminar- dirigió una mirada furiosa al prisionero- Espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo...- y volteándose a verlo directamente -¿Sabes? creo que nos darán un buen dinero por ti... asqueroso inglés  
  
Caminaron durante toda la noche, ya amaneciendo llegaron a una majestuosa construcción, de la que pensó se trataba la "neutral" Tavastia... otro golpe... no pudo contemplar la entrada  
  
Un dolor agudo lo sacudió cuando al despertar se atrevió a moverse, se hallaba en una prisión, no necesitaba ser un sabio para entenderlo... pero... ¿quién era esta mujer que lo miraba tan ansiosamente?  
  
Él era un monje, lo sabía, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación al contemplarla... era tan bella... tan distinta a lo que consideraba la raza local, no contaba con una rubia cabellera ni piel pálida cual leche, eso debía ser... se dijo a sí mismo, es el raro contraste lo que me alarma...  
  
-Buena señora... ¿podría decirme donde me encuentro?- un golpe del guardia lo hizo trastabillar  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a la señora!! ¡¡Asquerosa rata inglesa!!!- dijo esto mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas  
  
-¡Déjanos solos Sebastián! No creo que necesite más de tu presencia- habló la mujer algo alterada ante la vista de tal violencia  
  
-Pero señora...- entorno los ojos, sabía que no podría hacer nada más... se dirigió hacia la salida -al señor no le gustará...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible  
  
Una vez recuperada su compostura y ayudando al prisionero a ponerse de pie, le dijo...  
  
-Discúlpeme buen padre...- su voz sonaba como un susurro  
  
-¿Por qué lo detuvo?- soltó las palabras casi sin pensar, no creía que en ese lugar encontrará un alma compasiva  
  
-No todos aquí somos como ustedes creen...- lo dijo sin tomar una actitud defensiva por lo que el padre no pudo ofenderse -La verdad quería hablarle acerca de los prisioneros que ustedes tienen... no sé si podría darme alguna información...  
  
-Necesitaría primero saber de quién se trata...- trataba de no responder, ya que sabía que una de las políticas de guerra era no tomar prisioneros...  
  
-Mi padre, mis hermanos... todos ellos se hallaban en la villa de Turku, supe que la semana pasada fue atacada... y no he sabido de ellos desde entonces- Sus ojos luchaban por contener las lágrimas que se obstinaban en salir  
  
-No, no lo sé...- veía sus esperanzas de escape cada vez más lejos, él no pudo participar en la batalla a la que hacía mención, pero sabía que no había quedado nadie... todo por culpa de una traición, había sido una emboscada... y los cobardes antes de entregar el pueblo habían decidido asesinar a sus habitantes  
  
La ve llorar... pero... nada de lo que había dicho podía hacerle saber... y de pronto lo vio... ella se había dado cuenta... ella sabía ahora de sus muertes...  
  
-Lo lamento mucho- realmente lo sentía, nunca antes había querido tanto poder consolar a un ser humano... a una mujer... su dolor era casi como el suyo propio, cada lágrima de ese ser tan perfecto le dolía como una puñalada, en el fondo se sentía culpable, él también había participado en las batallas... había matado a gente, hombres... padres... hijos... hermanos... todo en aras de su fe...  
  
La triste mirada del hombre interrumpió su llanto... él la comprendía, de un modo en que nunca nadie lo había hecho, él era un ser con un corazón muy pesado... cargado de sufrimiento... justo como el suyo  
  
Un mes pasó... y todos los días la joven volvió a ver al prisionero, no pasaron muchas horas juntos, no intercambiaban muchas palabras... pero no era necesario... ellos se comprendían, entendían el sufrimiento que se encontraba en el corazón del otro, entendían las barreras que los separaban, ellos... se amaban  
  
Él era un monje, enemigo de su pueblo, acérrimo conquistador, cómplice de la muerte de su familia... Ella era la esposa del duque, mujer orgullosa, enemiga de su religión, tentación latente... Pero todo se olvidaba cuando dejaba atrás la puerta, él tan solo era Henry ella sólo era Elle, dos almas necesitadas de afecto, dos almas que habían encontrado su complemento y que no pensaban renunciar a él...  
  
...Era tarde ya, debía partir... su esposo la esperaba  
  
-No te vayas...- su mirada suplicante escondía un dejo de desesperación  
  
-Sabes que no puedo quedarme, él me espera- no podía confrontarlo, si lo miraba estaría tentada a olvidarse de todo, de sus obligaciones, todo para permanecer a su lado...  
  
-Ya pronto saldré de esta cárcel... y no sé si quiero hacerlo- el anciano Albert de su compañía había intercedido para su liberación, y quedaba poco para ello  
  
-No seas tonto... serás un hombre libre, servirás a tu causa... te olvidarás de mí- estas últimas palabras salieron sin quererlo ella, expresaban su más grande temor  
  
-Nunca- fue todo lo que dijo, y esto le bastó, sabía que hablaba en serio -¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?- su rostro mostraba la esperanza -No nos haría falta nada más...  
  
-Sabes que nada me gustaría más que estar contigo... para siempre, pero no sé si es posible, aún soy su esposa... le debo tanto...-  
  
Él tomo las manos de la mujer y las puso entre las suyas  
  
-¿Vendrás conmigo?- sentía como si su vida dependiera de su respuesta  
  
-Sí... lo haré- se había sacado un peso de encima... ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería tenerlo a él, estar con él para siempre  
  
En una de sus visitas le había confesado su temor, el sentirse diferente por llevar la maldición de la magia en sus venas, ella lo entendió y le hizo saber de su condición... ella también pertenecía a la comunidad mágica... Fue allí donde supo que jamás se sentiría solo de nuevo  
  
Habían trazado un plan, una vez afuera el buscaría las milenarias piedras de Pähkinäsaan, conocidas por ser las de la leyenda de los amantes... crearían su propio mundo, ya que este no los aceptaba, se refugiarían allí donde nadie los molestara, donde serían olvidados y podrían vivir su amor, juntos... para siempre  
  
Era el día, ya hacía más de dos semanas que había logrado abandonar el castillo, dejando allí su corazón. Había logrado realizar la ceremonia, todo estaba preparado, sólo necesitaba de ella... pero hubo una complicación, el consejero del duque Birger, había encontrado a la duquesa espiando por la llegada del ahora obispo de Uppsala, enteró de esta realidad a su señor y la mujer fue puesta en cautiverio; ahora su única salida era atacar el castillo...  
  
Pruebas no le faltaban, sabía que la fortaleza de Tavastia había estado intrigando en contra del papa Adriano IV al mismo tiempo que ofrecía sus servicios a los enviados por este, se acusaba al duque Birger de traición a la iglesia y a la recién establecida comunidad católica inglesa liderada por Henry Charles Brantting, Obispo de Uppsala, así que se decidió... el ataque se haría al amanecer... si tan solo supieran cuales eran sus motivos encubiertos... se sentía culpable, él estaba llevando a tanta gente a una posiblemente segura muerte, pero nada importaba ya... lo haría por ella, para tenerla por siempre junto a él, alejados del mundo, de la gente y sus prejuicios, que nada tenían que ver con ellos y con su gran amor, lo haría por ella, o tal vez era por él, pero realmente no importaba ya que era lo mismo, uno no vivía sin el otro, ya no podían concebir pensamientos que los separaran, ya no existían tales...  
  
Las sombras de la noche aún cubrían a las tropas, era el momento, tenían que atacar... se oyó la voz que desataría una de las más cruentas batallas en la historia del suelo Finlandés  
  
Gritos, gente huyendo, sólo uno caminaba entre los escombros, en contra de la multitud que parecía haber perdido la cordura, buscaba el cuarto principal... el humo nublaba su vista, el dolor de las heridas le sugerían tomar un descanso, pero nada de eso importaba... ya pronto llegaría a donde ella se encontraba, pronto la sacaría de allí... se irían lejos y nadie lo podría evitar... encontró lo que buscaba, la puerta se hallaba atascada, el calor de las llamas debió de haberla dilatado, pero él no veía las dificultades, sino más bien a la persona que se encontraba detrás, casi sin fijarse derrumbó lo que se interponía entre él y su felicidad y fue allí que la vio, con la mirada perdida, asustada, la tomó entre sus brazos y sin dejarla reaccionar la arrancó de la habitación que muy pronto se convertiría en escombros, para irse lejos y nunca mirar atrás...  
  
Ya llevaban tres horas de camino, nadie pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia, creyó que era hora de dejar descansar los caballos, se acercaron a lo que parecía una fuente en la montaña... los dejaron reposar  
  
Aún sentían la euforia de su partida, tenían aún los tonos rojos reflejados en el rostro, producto de la cabalgata intempestiva... Eran libres...  
  
Entraron a una cueva, cuidándose de no dejar huellas que los delataran y allí en un lugar escondido lo vieron... un arco de piedra, con extrañas inscripciones en él, cubierta su entrada con un delicado velo de tonos grises... lo atravesaron...  
  
Se encontraron en un páramo, caminaron por una hora más adentrándose en el bosque y allí estaba... el lugar más hermoso que ella había podido contemplar, no por su suntuosidad, en realidad era tan solo una construcción de dos pisos, pero más bien por lo que representaba... su hogar junto a él... y nada ni nadie podría quitárselo... Entraron  
  
Fue la semana más feliz que ser mortal experimentara, la fusión de sus almas se elevaba a un límite cada vez más insospechado, no sabían que aquello era posible... pero nada dura para siempre... habían tratado de ignorarlo, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose un problema más grave... Había llegado gente que no pertenecía a su paraíso, pero gracias a los hechizos de protecciones diseminados en la zona, sus persecutores olvidaban el porque de su presencia en aquél extraño paraje... sin embargo, la culpa iba mermando el ánimo de ambos, no querían separar a aquellos hombres de sus seres queridos, ahora que sabían lo que era amar, no deseaban que nadie perdiera su humanidad, es por ello que decidieron sellar la entrada, el único problema era... que debía hacerse desde afuera... en el lugar donde por vez primera se había realizado el conjuro... las piedras de Pähkinäsaan, lo que significaba volver a la realidad...  
  
Ella no quería dejarlo partir, sentía que si lo hacía una parte de ella moriría si no era el total de su ser... él le prometió volver, no se tardaría... era lo mejor para la gente el mundo exterior... debía pensar en ellos... pero no podía... quería ser egoísta, olvidarse que existía algo como el mundo de afuera, un lugar donde no estuvieran juntos no merecía llamarse realidad... pero no pudo convencerlo, en el fondo sabía que era por eso que lo amaba...  
  
Llovía... Quisieron evitar ver la realidad... había llegado el momento, él partiría... regresaría pronto, pero ella lo sentía como un adiós...  
  
-No te preocupes... volveré- decía el hombre nervioso, no queriendo soltar las manos de su amada, que también se aferraba a él -Espérame en el páramo... vendré dentro de dos días, en la madrugada, no quiero que nadie me siga y eso me dará tiempo para hacer el viaje... sonríe... sabes que no puedo verte llorar...  
  
-estoy sonriendo... ¿no me ves?- trataba de obligar a su rostro a hacer el movimiento, no quería que él sufriera por su culpa... no era una despedida después de todo... estaba exagerando... ¿cierto?  
  
No pudo verla más, acercó sus labios a los suyos, cerró sus ojos e intentó transmitirle seguridad en ese beso, transmitirle su alma...  
  
Se volteó, ingreso por el portal y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su vista, dejándola con el corazón desgarrado pero con una sonrisa en los labios...  
  
...  
  
En la fortaleza todo se había resuelto... habían capturado al duque Birger y pronto había sido liberado... el poder del dinero... prestó sus fuerzas a la causa de Adriano pero reclamó a cambio... la cabeza de su enemigo... el papa sin miramientos y sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento se lo concedió, no sabía que perdía a uno de los grandes de sus tropas...  
  
Henry llegó a las piedras... no se sorprendió al ver que lo esperaban, rogó por una oportunidad... hubiera vendido su alma si fuera necesario... fue juzgado y hallado traidor... esperaba su ejecución...  
  
Era ya el atardecer, el cielo amenazaba con tormenta... el hombre caminaba lentamente, precedido por su ejecutor y rodeado de guardas... si supieran que en ese momento no hubiera sido necesario... ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, había renunciado a toda esperanza de salvación... esperaba lo inevitable, sus ojos reflejaban un alma vacía... cansada... muerta...  
  
Ya se hallaba en posición... habrían de cortar su cabeza... era el precio por la traición  
  
Una visión lo saludaba... era ella, lo había perdonado... lo esperaría siempre...  
  
Antes que el arma hiciera su trabajo se escuchó salir un grito ahogado... desesperado, lleno de dolor...  
  
...¡ELLESMERE!!!  
  
Todo había acabado...  
  
Así terminó la historia de este amor prohibido... nunca se encontró a la mujer, muchos dicen que su alma aún espera la vuelta de su amado... que regresa todos los días al amanecer al punto prometido, con la esperanza de vislumbrar una sombra... un indicio de su retorno...  
  
De este amor solo quedaron las coplas de lo que sería su canto de despedida... perdiéndose de a pocos con el pasar del tiempo  
  
Aún hoy sentimos el dolor de su separación...  
  
Juntaron las cortinas, cerraron esa puerta  
Trataron de encontrar una salida  
Pero la madrugada, traía entre sus alas  
Al indeseable sol de la partida  
Con fuego en la mirada, con frío en las palabras  
Le dijo de una vez... me voy de casa  
Primero hubo silencio, después los pensamientos  
Salieron a librar... esa batalla  
No te vayas... no te vayas  
Entraban y salían, a ratos discutían  
Por cosas que en verdad ya no importaban  
Caía en mil pedazos el cielo entre sus brazos  
El sueño... terminaba  
Cuando él cerró la puerta y la casa se hizo inmensa  
La tarde la encontró sobre la escalera  
Con los ojos abiertos, como dos universos  
Que aprenden el color... de la nostalgia  
No te vayas... no te vayas  
No te vayas...  
Ella siguió poniendo dos cubiertos en la mesa  
Y conversaba sola como si nada  
Sentada en la ventana, esperando alguna sombra  
Y cantando hasta la madrugada  
No te vayas... no te vayas  
No te vayas...  
  
********************************  
  
Y pues... que les pareció? Si ya sé, no me dejen reviews... ya no importa...(auch auch como duele la indiferencia)  
  
A que dijeron que me equivoque de fic, pues ya ven que no, todo está en mi cabecita... je je je(todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes)  
  
Entiendo que pueda ser un poco aburrido al tener de personaje conocido sólo a Sirius(en lo personal yo lo pondría más seguido si... bueno, no estuviera muerto...)  
  
La canción del final es de un grupo que ME ENCANTA!!! Es Leusemia de Lima, canción de Daniel F(un genio) si no me equivoco... Que no les extrañe si aparecen más de sus escritos... je je je  
  
...Bueno de todos modos no es como que vayan a presentar sus quejas ¿no? Ginny M maldice a todas por las siguientes siete generaciones...  
  
No soy lambiscona así que no lo voy a repetir ¬¬... pero si quieren pues ya saben que hace el botoncito de abajo ^^ 


	6. Desencuentros

DISCLAIMER: Todito de Rowling...UoU...  
  
**************************************  
  
Capítulo VI: Desencuentros  
  
Sus ojos no habían dejado de contemplar el techo en todo lo que llevaba de la tarde. Se hallaba en la posición que últimamente se le había hecho tan casual... Echado en lo que ingenuamente llamaba cama... pensando, recordando lo que había acontecido aquel día  
  
En la mañana había partido hacia la aldea, seguro de encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes... lo había conseguido  
  
El corazón se le oprimía con la remembranza... Deseaba nunca haber encontrado a ese hombre, nunca haber visitado la aldea para empezar... Deseaba encontrarse ciego a la realidad que se le presentaba...  
  
De la historia que le había narrado Icnar, al que todo el pueblo había dado en llamar loco; podía sacar muchas conclusiones, no que alguna le agradara en particular  
  
Buscando en su memoria, había caído en cuenta de que la historia que había escuchado horas antes no le era del todo desconocida; es más... la había escuchado demasiadas veces para su gusto...  
  
Lo único que le daba esperanza era que en cada ocasión, siempre había oído alguna variante... quizá ahora, tampoco fuera exacta  
  
Le aterraba sobremanera el hecho que la historia se desarrollara alrededor de mil años atrás, de esta afirmación sólo podía sacar una conclusión... Pero no... se negaba a creerlo, quizá con futuras investigaciones...  
  
Tenía tantas dudas, miles de interrogantes rondando su cabeza... quizá debió dejar la historia en paz y acostumbrarse a vivir como los otros, ellos no tenían ningún daño ¿no?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometido? ¿Quién podía decirle con certeza que la historia que había escuchado era la historia de aquél lugar? ...Claro, sabía quién podía quitarle todas estas interrogantes, pero la sola idea de la confirmación... saber de hecho que era una realidad... le asustaba  
  
Debía primero responderse si prefería vivir con la duda pero con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera mentira o saber que era cierto y sin esperanzas a qué aferrarse...  
  
Era la primera vez que demostraba tanto miedo e indecisión... esta cobardía lo hacía sentirse de alguna forma disminuido. Este miedo, este sentimiento de vulnerabilidad... todo era su culpa... Era ella quién lo había hecho sentirse tan cómodo con su actual situación, tan cómodo que decidió olvidarse de su vida afuera en la realidad... no que aquella pudiera aportarle mucho. Pensaba que quizá podría ignorar su pensamiento si tan sólo pudiera sacar del mismo aquella voz desagradable que le recordaba que tenía cosas pendientes... algún hecho inconcluso... algo realmente importante  
  
Se había cansado ya de intentar recordar por sus propios medios, aquello que había olvidado; porque, como la historia decía, al entrar por ese portal, olvidaba el porque de su estancia allí... no que él estuviera seguro de haber ido voluntariamente... sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que en algún momento antes de su encuentro con Ellesmere, había tenido conocimiento del porque de sus ansias de retorno... quizá ella tendría algo que ver con su olvido? No, no lo creía posible, pero también estaba el hecho de todas las interrogantes que se le agolpaban en el pensamiento en todo lo que se refería a ella...  
  
En primer lugar, su nombre... no podía ser ella la de la historia ¿cierto? Es decir, habían pasado cerca de mil años de esta, así que la posibilidad estaba descartada... ¿o no?  
  
No sabía que le dolería más... saber que era ella y por ende se quedaría atrapado allí para siempre o que si realmente era ella... que jamás tendría la posibilidad de capturar su corazón, dado que este ya no le pertenecía, se lo había otorgado muchos años atrás a alguien que no era él...  
  
Otro de sus cuestionamientos recaía en el hecho de que ese tal Henry había logrado salir, si bien no había logrado cumplir con sus metas, lo había hecho, había salido... entonces, debía haber una forma, algún lugar que no había revisado, del cual no tenía conocimiento... quizá alguien del pueblo... pero, ¿Por qué entonces ellos no habían salido? ¿Por qué se aferraban a esa falsa realidad? ¿Era posible acaso que todos ellos prefirieran quedarse en vez de retomar sus vidas en el mundo real? O quizá ellos no sabían de la posibilidad del escape... tendría que averiguarlo... pero sin embargo, había sido Icnar quien le había dado todo este conocimiento, ¿no lo había hecho con los demás?  
  
La cabeza empezaba a dolerle, tenía demasiado en qué pensar, que dilucidar...  
  
No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a pensar en Ellesmere como algo más que su bienhechora, nunca le había pasado esto, quizá era la falta de contacto humano lo que lo había hecho tan vulnerable ante esta situación, no lo sabía...  
  
Nunca había conocido el amor del sexo opuesto, al menos no uno que surgiera de su persona... tampoco... si lo pensaba, había sido capaz de sentir afecto en toda su vida por alguien más que no fueran sus entrañables amigos y quizás alguno que otro que conformara el círculo de sus amistades en la época pre Azkaban, ya que una vez lejos de su prisión, la única meta que deseaba cumplir era la de concretar su venganza, matar al traidor... al mal llamado amigo que había destrozado su vida y la de sus compañeros... matar a Peter era su obsesión... pero, ¿por qué no lo había hecho aún? ¿qué era lo que le había impedido cumplir con su único deseo? No lo recordaba...  
  
Tenía tantas dudas... el familiar dolor de la impotencia se le agolpaba en la garganta... ¿qué lograría al enterarse de todo? ¿era tan importante desentrañar ese misterio?  
  
Ellesmere... ya antes se había dicho a sí mismo que no confiaría nunca más en otra persona, todos sus intentos de hacerlo habían dado en el fracaso, entonces... ¿por qué se había rendido tan fácilmente ante una completa desconocida? Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había retrocedido...  
  
¿A dónde era que se había ido aquella mañana? ¿Sería la única mañana en que lo había hecho? Es decir, él nunca despertaba antes de salido el sol... no sabía si ella tenía por costumbre desaparecer en la madrugada...  
  
Recordaba que el día de su llegada... o al momento en que despertó era de madrugada, estaba en el páramo y ella se encontraba allí... ¿Sería posible que aún lo esperara? Ante este pensamiento un fuerte dolor, uno muy agudo, subió a su pecho... ella iba allí todas las mañanas esperando, ansiando su llegada... algo que como Icnar sabía, no iba a suceder nunca... ¿Sería acaso él, Sirius, capáz de enterarla de la realidad?  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí echado, preguntándose... pero cuando sintió sus pasos entrando en la casa, vio que la tarde ya caía sobre ellos, y que la noche no tardaría en sucederle...  
  
-¡Sirius!!!- se escuchaba el grito de la mujer, llamándolo desde la cocina -¡Baja! ¡estoy preparando un té!!!  
  
¿Tendría el valor de enfrentarla ahora que sabía... o pensaba saber toda la historia que rodeaba aquél lugar? ¿Tendría el valor de preguntarle? O quizá sería mucho más simple seguir con la mentira... una mentira que lo hacía feliz... ¿la ignorancia?  
  
Ya se estaba levantando cuando desde algún lugar de la habitación sintió que alguien pronunciaba su nombre... una voz que en mucho le recordaba el pasado...  
  
-Sirius Black-  
  
Alguien acababa de decir su nombre, de una manera muy segura, pero que a la vez le dejaba la idea del anhelo... ¿Quién sería aquél que lo llamaba? ¿Es que no estaba sólo en la habitación?  
  
Y entonces lo recordó... el espejo...  
  
Estaba lamentando el desorden en que hasta hace poco le había gustado vivir... el desorden que ahora era culpable de su búsqueda infructuosa  
  
Lo seguía oyendo... definitivamente había alguien que lo llamaba, y esa persona era quién tenía en su poder al complemento del suyo... ¿sería ese tal Harry del que le había dejado constancia Ellesmere en su nota? Después de todo, no sabía nada de él... y bien podía ser el dueño de la contraparte de su espejo... pero lo dudaba... ¿por qué habría de importarle tanto esa persona? Ya que de no ser así, jamás le daría un objeto tan preciado...  
  
Vuelve a llamar su atención la mención de su nombre, pero esta vez las palabras ya no son seguras, son más bien como un grito desesperado... se asombró al sentir el dolor con que su nombre era pronunciado... un sentimiento de solidaridad, acaso comprensión, se apoderó de él... no quería que la persona de la cual salían las notas de su nombre sufriera... quería a toda costa evitar su dolor... y al fin...  
  
Había encontrado el espejo...  
  
Fue tan sólo un segundo el que logró contemplar el rostro de aquél que lo llamaba, pero para Sirius había pasado tan lentamente... había visto el rostro de su amigo, no como había sido si la traición no hubiera acabado con su vida, sino, tal y como lo recordaba de su época escolar, y sin embargo, no era él. Se había fijado en su mirada, intentando encontrar el porque de su parecido, ya que había dejado de lado la idea de que tal vez lo que contemplaba no era más que un eco de su rostro, una memoria en el espejo... Al contemplar sus ojos, vio a Lily Evans contestándole la mirada, pero con un dolor que jamás había apreciado en el rostro de su graciosa amiga...  
  
Parecía sin embargo, que el muchacho que momento antes había intentado comunicarse con él, había perdido toda esperanza, sus ojos sólo mostraban el vacío, sus pupilas ya no eran capaces de distinguir el rostro que le respondía desde el otro extremo. No... no lo había visto... y antes de poder pronunciar palabra, un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la conexión se hizo escuchar, precedido por lo que parecía ser un alejamiento fugaz de la imagen, una caída... y muy pronto, la nada.  
  
El rostro de Sirius fue tomando forma otra vez sobre la superficie límpida y clara que era el espejo, sólo él y nada más...  
  
¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Cómo era que el espejo había llegado a sus manos? ¿Por qué le importaba su sufrimiento? Y más importante aún... ¿Por qué sufría al mencionar su nombre? ¿Al no encontrar respuesta?...  
  
Harry... ese nombre le traía recuerdos. Hace muchos años ya, en una de aquellas conversaciones de las que jamás admitiría que se dieron lugar, James le había dicho que Harry sería el nombre de su primogénito, recordaba haberse burlado de sus gustos, Harry nunca fue un nombre que le agradara; pero James, muy sonrojado había admitido que a Lily no parecía molestarle, lo que le había dado el indicio de que su viejo amigo no tendría mucho poder de elección presentándose el caso...  
  
¿Por qué justamente era este el recuerdo que venía a su mente? Era bastante claro, ese muchacho era la viva imagen de James, no podía haber sido más similar a su amigo, y era obvio que aquellos ojos pertenecían a la única persona con quien James hubiese querido tener descendencia... Ese muchacho era el hijo e ambos... tenía que serlo; y por lo que su recuerdo le decía, ese muchacho... era Harry  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius!!!-  
  
El grito de la mujer lo trajo a sus pensamientos anteriores, ahora debía decidir...  
  
Lentamente fue bajando las escaleras que lo guiarían a donde ella se encontraba; debía decidir...  
  
La imagen de una mujer que sostenía en las manos una bandeja conteniendo lo que sería su cena, lo recibió al final del corredor, ella sonreía, todo asomo de enojo por haber sido ignorada, había desaparecido de su rostro. Tenía tanto que preguntarle... debía decidir  
  
************************************** Pues bien ahí le va...  
  
¿Que convenientes que son esos recuerdos no? En fin... solo en los libros!  
  
Un momento... que es eso(A pasado tanto tiempo que no los reconozco...) ¿será posible? ME DEJARON REVIEWS!!! Que emoción, ven pero si siempre digo, a la gente le gusta el golpe... solo cuando las amenazo me escriben pues bien...  
  
Ven lo maravilloso que es la internet PUEDO RASTREARLOS! Si a todos ustedes que leen y se van tan frescos sin decirme palabras de aliento(porque mi ego no admite otras)  
  
No mentira... ya quisiera... soy una inútil, así que despreocúpense, pueden seguir ignorándome... snif snif snif  
  
Chausitos y pues... ¿pueden dejarme reviews saben? 


	7. De rencores y decisiones

Capítulo VII: De rencores y decisiones  
  
-¡¡¡MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO LEVÁNTATE!!!- la voz de su tío rugía más de lo habitual... ¿o no lo hacía?  
  
...Había dejado de prestar atención, ya no le importaba... se sentía bien, no sentir nada...  
  
-Buenos días- Harry ya había bajado las escaleras, quizá en otro tiempo la escena que encontró le hubiera hecho gracia... Su tío rojo de la rabia, sacudiendo cartas en una mano y tratando de coger una lechuza con la otra  
  
El cuadro en sí, hubiera hecho sonreír a cualquier individuo que se encontrara mirando a través de su ventana... claro que, la única en el vecindario con hábitos de esa índole, pues... residía en su casa  
  
Tío Vernon había tumbado ya la mesita del té y estaba saltando de un sillón a otro, algo que era asombroso si se tenía en consideración la estructura "ósea" del hombre... en fin, Harry simplemente no era un buen espectador; la situación tan hilarante para otros se perdería en las filas de su memoria  
  
¿Qué había pasado para que el niño que vivió se volviera de repente tan insensible a su entorno?  
  
Él no respondería... no lo haría nunca  
  
Como era de predecir, Vernon no alcanzó a la lechuza, cayó al apoyarse mal en uno de los respaldos, las piernas al aire y una situación muy cómica, él y su inmensa masa atrapado entre el sillón y la pared en una posición que Harry dudaba que fuera posible realizar... pero bueno, se dijo, tengo que desayunar... y sin más fue en dirección a la cocina  
  
Ya estaba acostumbrado a esta escena... 'cada tres días' le dijeron... y no mintieron, cada tres días de manera muy puntual llegaban cartas preguntando por su estado, a veces simplemente necesitaban ser abiertas para que de alguna forma la Orden supiera que estaba bien... debía agradecerles quizá, la molestia que se tomaban pensaba para sí, pero extrañamente ningún sentimiento de gratitud por mínimo que fuera, se asomaba a su corazón... simplemente no le importaba  
  
Una vez en la cocina, una imagen lo sorprendió... si eso aún era posible. Su tía Petunia llorando mares, 'parece que Dudley por fin renunció a la dieta' se encontró diciendo; quizá debía dar gracias de todo el escándalo realizado por su tía, ya que el comentario pasó desapercibido a sus oídos...  
  
Dudley parecía haber sido poseído... se lanzaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en busca de los alimentos que vociferaba ¡le estaban ocultando! Finalmente... pensó Harry, Dudley logró realizar su transición a cerdo... y con una "extraña" intuición pensó que debía salir de allí pronto, llevar todos los alimentos posibles y encerrarse en su cuarto, porque no le extrañaba hacia donde señalarían los dedos...  
  
-Harry... Potter...- su tía no podía haber pronunciado su nombre con más desprecio, un pensamiento de su tía practicando frente al espejo el cómo decir con más odio su nombre lo distrajo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ligeramente divertidos por el golpe que le propinara su tío en la nuca, desde el suelo podía oír como su tía aún lloraba explicando a su marido, quien había asumido de inmediato que el muchacho algo tenía que ver con sus lágrimas y pues bien, si no lo había hecho... ¿A quién le importaba?  
  
-D D DUDLEY!!!- se lanzó entre sozollos a los brazos de su marido -Él lo hechizó...!!!- decía mientras levantaba un dedo hacia donde Harry aún yacía acostado. Harry no sabía por qué asombrarse más, ¿por el hecho de haber sido falsamente acusado? No, ya lo veía venir... lo que en verdad lo había sacado de su estado vegetativo era que su tía había dicho la palabra con H y no se había dado cuenta...!!! esa era una historia para contar a los nietos... Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó el rostro de Harry por un segundo, nadie lo notó ¿Por qué lo harían?  
  
Al parecer el desliz en las palabras de Tía Petunia si había llegado a la razón de Vernon...  
  
-H-he-hechizo??!- Harry se sorprendió de cómo un hombre de su contextura podía parecer a veces tan minúsculo... y cambiar de compostura con tanta rapidez!  
  
Los ojos de Tío Vernon parecían estar a punto de estallar o salirse de las órbitas... lo que sea que pasara primero pensó Harry, sería un espectáculo digno de presenciar! Su vasto bigote se movía compulsivamente, el color rojo que subía a su cara amenazaba con dejar en vergüenza a los mismísimos Weasley... Pero no sólo el rojo se asomaba, Harry pensó que el color más natural de subsecuencia hubiera sido el morado, pero vio que su tío aún era capaz de asumir nuevos niveles de furia cuando en su rostro amenazaban pequeños puntos ¿blancos? 'quizá sea la grasa' se encontró pensando Harry, algo sorprendido de no reconocer el menor temor, pero más sorprendido quedó al darse cuenta que le esperaba una paliza y de hecho le daba la bienvenida... pero sus recientemente adquiridos hábitos masoquistas tuvieron que esperar porque en el momento en que su tío levantaba su enorme brazo en el aire de manera amenazante, se hicieron escuchar dos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes de la calle, casi de inmediato estaban ingresando dos miembros de la orden con cara de pocos amigos, que Harry reconoció como la siempre optimista pero extrañamente enojada Tonks y el siempre imponente Kingsley Shacklebolt... bueno, él seguía siendo imponente...  
  
-Creí que habíamos dejado este punto bien en claro en nuestra última visita- nunca había escuchado hablar a Tonks tan fríamente y ¿A qué otra visita se refería?  
  
El rostro de Tío Vernon había pasado de su furioso tono rojo a un pálido de muerte, Harry se preguntaba si eso era saludable o en todo caso... humanamente posible  
  
-Harry... sube a tu habitación- esta vez era Shacklebolt quien hablaba -Vamos sube!!!- su voz bramó al ver que Harry se quedaba aun acostado  
  
Lentamente y aún no muy conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo se paró, sacudió sus ropas con algo de mecánico en sus movimientos y poco a poco se dirigió hacia la mesa de la cocina... algo intrigado de cómo se tomarían esta ofensa los aurores, tomó algo de los residuos dejados por Dudley en su lucha desesperada por encontrar alimentos grasos... con toda la tranquilidad que podía convocar sacudió unos polvos imaginarios de una hogaza de pan y lentamente le agregó un poco del desagradable reemplazo de mantequilla que había conseguido traer tía Petunia días antes... una vez terminada su operación, dio un mordisco a lo que daría en llamar su desayuno, se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, le dio un sorbo y la dejó caer en el lavabo... después de limpiar su vaso y colocarlo donde pertenecía, tomó de nuevo su 'desayuno' y salió del cuarto, dejando a cuatro asombrados adultos  
  
-Ven? ...lo están viendo?- decía con algo de temblor la voz de tío Vernon -Es un irrespetuoso, una desgracia para esta familia eso es!- su voz estaba tomando el tono natural al hablar de Harry, un tono de resentimiento y desprecio poco común -No me sorprende que nadie lo quiera en ese colegio, dijo casi para sí mismo; si tanto lo quieren proteger todos ustedes entonces porqué no se lo han llevado aún?- esto último fue dicho hacia los aurores que aún se encontraban con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, ya iba a continuar con los insultos alentado por el silencio de los magos cuando en un rápido movimiento de varita de parte de Tonks, el hombre perdió la voz  
  
Harry podía escuchar como su tío vociferaba detrás de él mientras subía las escaleras, seguro de tener la mirada de los aurores fijas en su persona, decidió caminar con el paso más seguro que sus ánimos le permitían, aún no sabía muy bien que lo había llevado a actuar de esa forma; casi pierde la concentración cuando dejó de escuchar los gritos de tío Vernon sólo para ser continuados por los llantos de tía Petunia y una oleada de insultos hacia los aurores... que gracioso le parecía escuchar tremendas palabras saliendo de la boca de su tía considerando lo pulcra, limpia y bien educada que ella alegaba ser  
  
Llego a su cuarto, sintió lo pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras detrás de él, pero decidió ignorarlo, cerró la puerta una vez dentro  
  
-¿Harry?- la voz de Tonks llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, se notaba muy preocupada, nunca la había escuchado de esa forma, esperaba un regaño por su comportamiento anterior, es más,. lo deseaba. Esperaba gritos, cualquier cosa menos ese tono... ese tono de compasión...  
  
-Sé que te debes estar sintiendo muy mal Harry... pero no puedes actuar de esa forma- Su voz sonaba algo más segura -Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, dejaste de contestar las cartas y pues... nos imaginamos lo peor...- se detuvo un momento, quizá esperando escuchar una respuesta, al no encontrarla continuó -Harry... no puedes ignorarnos toda la vida, sé que te duele la... la muerte de Sirius- ahora su voz se escuchaba algo cortada -Pero créeme que no eres el único...- un momento de silencio siguió a esta afirmación -¿Harry? Ábreme la puerta... por favor...  
  
Harry no quería oírla... no lo iba a hacer ahora... Había logrado dejar encerrado en su mente todo pensamiento respecto a la muerte de su padrino y no sería ella quien los sacara a la superficie, tan hirientes como la primera vez que llegó a su entedimiento...  
  
Para el momento en que Tonks abrió la puerta, Harry ya no se encontraba allí, en su lugar un cuarto muy desordenado, con la sensación de humedad presente le dio la bienvenida... Harry se había ido  
  
Tonks había lanzado un pequeño gemido que se perdió entre las cuatro paredes del oscuro lugar... ¿Dónde podía haberse metido? De pronto una idea le vino a la mente... la capa invisible  
  
-¿Harry?- hizo un rápido hechizo para iluminar la habitación... a veces le resultaba increíble como era que los muggles se las arreglaban para vivir -¿Estás ahí?- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar algo inexistente... -Bien! Si no quieres hablar conmigo no te molesto!- le había enfadado la forma como Harry estaba tomando toda la situación -Si te interesa... el viernes vendrá Ojoloco a llevarte junto con los Weasley... eso claro... asumiendo que quieras ver a tus amigos...- al decir esto estaba tanteando el terreno, tratando de lograr quizá, que Harry delatara su ubicación, porque de algo estaba segura... él estaba allí... ignorándola  
  
Finalmente se dio por vencida... ¿qué tal si realmente hubiera salido de su habitación? No, no era posible, después de todo... ya le habrían avisado, el niño estaba demasiado bien protegido... ¿o no? 'Todo está en mi mente' se encontró pensando... lo último que quería era ser la responsable de la escapada del niño que vivió, suficientes errores tenía sobre su cabeza... Ella no lo habría provocado o si?  
  
Harry la veía perderse en sus pensamientos, le había resultado algo complicado esquivar todos sus movimientos, pero al fin parecía haberla convencido... ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Pero de pronto vio la sombra de genuina preocupación que cubría el rostro de su otrora feliz amiga... no podía dejarla sufrir por tan poco, pero no sabía como consolarla siendo él mismo quien había decidido esconderse, así que se decidió  
  
La aurora todavía estaba perdida en sus razonamientos, ¿qué tal si? se repetía una y otra vez, en un momento llegó a poner un pie fuera de la habitación, pero dudándolo volvió a ingresar. Sintió como alguien le deslizaba un trozo de pergamino en la mano y entonces lo supo  
  
-¡¿¿Qué te dejemos en paz??!- su voz denotaba tantas cosas, de momentos lo más parecido era la rabia, frustración, pero lo que hizo temblar a Harry con un ligero escalofrío fueron las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse a los ojos de Tonks -Esta bien...- su voz sonaba quebrada y sin disimulo de dolor -Adios! no tengo por qué soportar esto- esto último casi escapa de los oídos del muchacho, pero no lo hizo... y le dolió mucho  
  
'No tenía porqué soportar eso' era cierto... él no era nada de la aurora... había estado tentado de dejar su escondite cuando vio las lágrimas asomarse a los ojos de su amiga, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo... y un remordimiento recorrió su cuerpo al aceptar a sí mismo que le complacía ver su dolor, quería que otro sufriera, cualquier otro...  
  
Tonks salió hecha una furia de la habitación y para cuando Shacklebolt logró alcanzarla casi en la entrada de la casa de Arabella Figg, lo único que se limitó a responder fue '¡¡¡el señor Harry Potter está muy bien y nos comunica sus deseos de que lo dejemos en paz!!!' Shacklebolt estaba impresionado, siguió a su compañera hasta la parte interior de la casa y la vio desaparecer, salió de su asombro cuando se dio cuenta de unas manos jalando sus vestiduras, era la Sra. Figg.  
  
-¿Cómo está el muchacho? ¿A pasado algo?- la mujer lo miraba fijamente como intentando leer en sus ojos alguna respuesta  
  
-Quiere que lo dejemos en paz...- Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder y después sin decir más se dejó llevar por las llamas verdes que aparecían en la chimenea de la mujer  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde la visita de los aurores, era Jueves... 'si fueron ciertas las palabras de Tonks entonces debería esperar la llegada de Ojoloco Moody' se dijo Harry a sí mismo, no se asombró de no encontrar ninguna emoción al verse tan cerca de ser liberado de su prisión... de ver a sus amigos... no le importaba  
  
No le importaba... Harry se dirigió hacia el espejo de su armario... se paró frente a él y vio su reflejo... No le importaba... esas palabras se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes en su vocabulario y es que era cierto, ya nada de lo que antes creía querer significaba algo para él, ya no más, no después de... no desde que terminó el colegio  
  
Había pasado ya más de una hora en que Harry se encontraba contemplando su rostro en el espejo, se había sentado frente a el y no parecía interesado en levantarse en ningún momento cercano... cualquier persona ajena a la escena pensaría que el muchacho se había vuelto loco  
  
Otra media hora, quizás más y Harry no movía un músculo o demostraba intención de hacerlo... ¿Qué era lo que deseaba encontrar?  
  
Harry contemplaba su reflejo... más precisamente sus ojos se fijaban en la mirada del chico encerrado en el plano brillante, ¿Qué había de distinto? No podía descifrarlo, ya llevaba dos horas según sus cálculos por la luz que entraba a la habitación, pero aún no sabía, no lograba determinar que era lo que le distanciaba tanto de la imagen que tenía frente a sí... no se reconocía,. No quería creer que era él quien le respondía la mirada, la vista de ese muchacho pálido, ojeroso, con la detestable cicatriz asomándose a su frente, ahora cubierta con una venda... después del "incidente"  
  
Momentos después de la desaparición de los aurores ese día, Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Tonks 'sé que te duele la muerte de Sirius' ¿qué sabía ella? ¿qué sabían todos ellos? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREÍAN SABER? Quería gritar, destrozar todo lo que se pusiera a su alcance, quería llorar... pero no lo haría!!! Sirius NO estaba muerto!!! Se negaba a creerlo... el lo encontraría... y le demostraría a todos lo equivocados que estaban, les demostraría lo estúpidos que habían sido todos por subestimar a su padrino... él se los demostraría... momentos después se encontró analizando destinos locos de donde pudo haber ido a parar su padrino y casi se pone a reír al pensar en lo que tendría que ponerse para pasar inadvertido, unos momentos de pura e inocente alegría se vieron reflejados en su rostro mientras mentalmente trazaba rutas de viaje y lugares de destino, porque él Harry Potter lo encontraría, no importaba donde o cuando, él sabía que lo encontraría porque su padrino haría todo lo posible por darse a encontrar... pero entonces cayó en cuenta... si tenía que viajar, ausentarse, había alguien que siempre lo perseguiría, que le impediría encontrarlo... alguien que cuya mención hacía encoger su corazón, el nombre del repulsivo Dark Lord... el asqueroso y despreciable... Tom Riddle  
  
Se encontró tocando su cicatriz, vínculo indiscutible con su odiada contraparte; el pensamiento de ser arrastrado de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos ante cualquier tentativa de escape hizo que su odio se volcara hacia otro personaje... Albus Dumbledore... tanto a uno como a otro los odiaba... con odios distintos cierto, pero odio al fin y al cabo... 'y todo por la maldita cicatriz' se encontró pensando y un dolor agudo le respondió a este pensamiento, un dolor que provenía de la marca antes mencionada; pero esta vez no era por algo relacionado con su enemigo, no... Harry no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado sino hasta que la sangre manchaba su rostro, era él mismo el que se infringía el dolor, era él quien se vio tratando de desaparecer la odiada marca y aún cuando tomó conciencia de sus actos no se detuvo... sentía alguna especie de placer perverso ante la idea ingenua de verse apartado de la profecía, alejado del mundo que lo conocía como el niño que vivió con tan sólo desaparecer esa marca, esa mancha a su persona, esa asquerosa imperfección que lo separaba de ser tan sólo una cifra más... el dolor lo detuvo, ya no pudo soportarlo más... cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba con el vendaje... dudaba que en su curación tuvieran algo que ver las amorosas manos de su tía... tenía que ser algún miembro de la Orden... como los odiaba, siempre escondidos, siempre vigilando...  
  
Su atención se encontraba dividida entre los pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido noches atrás y la figura frente a él... finalmente los recuerdos sucumbieron ante la presencia del muchacho de los anteojos que lo miraba sin parpadear... 'Miserable Harry Potter' Harry casi se podía sentir escupiendo el nombre... un dolor en sus pulmones, tensión en el rostro... ahora sabía como debía sentirse su tío al observarlo... dejó escapar una expresión de asco lo suficientemente prolongada para observarla en su adversario 'no me sorprende que piensen que deben cuidarte' sus palabras no denotaban autocompasión como cualquier otro pudo haber pensado... sus palabras eran de odio... un odio que ni siquiera el señor tenebroso o su siempre alegre director lograban sacar en él, un odio sólo comparable al que le tenía a Bellatrix Lestrange... la causante de la repentina 'separación' que había sufrido con su único familiar, pero eso iba a ser remediado...  
  
-me pregunto...- las palabras salieron sin poder detenerlas... llevó su mano a la frente, quizá... la esperanza renacía en su pecho... poco a poco fue quitando los vendajes, la sonrisa fue arrancada bruscamente de su rostro... la cicatriz seguía allí, cómo el primer día que tenía conciencia de haberla notado... como el día en que preguntó de su procedencia, como el día en que vio a Voldemort renacer, siempre latente siempre con la misma aborrecida forma a rayo... ni un solo miserable rasguño, ¡ni una maldita diferencia! De pronto sintió nauseas de contemplar la detestada forma... algún día, se dijo, algún día te haré desaparecer... Estaba curado, no necesitaba más el uso de las vendas, pero no le importó, lo único que deseaba era no tenerla presente... se volvió a cubrir  
  
Cuando dejó de observarse notó que ya no había luz en la habitación, había anochecido y no había tomado conciencia de cuando había pasado, ni siquiera notó cuando le fue deslizado el alimento por la rendija inferior en su puerta o cuando este fue retirado inmaculado; ya no comía con los Dursley, no le era permitido, no debía perturbar a su querido Dudley, estaba delicado y no podía soportar la afrenta que significaba su persona... como los odiaba... se tenían el uno al otro  
  
Iría a dormir, quizá cuando todos se encontraran dormidos podría bajar a la cocina y agenciarse algún tipo de alimento... tenía tanta hambre, y necesitaría la fuerza si debía hacer un largo viaje... todas las noches se iba a la cama con el mismo pensamiento, debía permanecer vivo si deseaba encontrarlo... encontrarlo y matar a Bellatrix por supuesto, ese deseo era ya algo inherente a todas las acciones que realizara. Dormir... dormir sin sueños... al menos algo habían hecho bien la detestada bandita de aurores, ellos eran los que le suministraban la benévola droga, este pensamiento continuó hasta ver oscurecer la habitación... otra noche más, otro día por venir... ninguna variación, sólo el vacío...  
  
......  
  
-¡¡HARRY!!!- el hombre se despertó, sudoroso, temblando... aún podía ver el rostro del muchacho señalándolo, llamándolo traidor...  
  
-¿Pasa algo amor?- una mujer algo adormecida preguntaba mientras abrazaba al hombre que yacía a su lado, no encontró respuesta... -Sirius... cariño ¿estás bien?  
  
-Si no es nada... no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir- dijo Sirius con una dulce sonrisa, agradecía que aún fuera de noche, así ella no podría ver sus lágrimas, lentamente fue volteando para quedar dándole la espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando ella volvió a quedar dormida, él por lo menos no volvería a pegar los ojos durante toda la noche...  
  
Volvía a ser traidor... tendría que hacerle frente a sus decisiones...  
  
****************************************  
  
Pues bueno... de verdad me retrasé esta vez, pero en fin... de todos modos nadie lee Snif snif snif  
  
Tenía mis examenes finales en la facultad y pues ya ven... le succionan a uno el alma  
  
Tenía escrito esto hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo y nunca lo revisé apropiadamente, así que voy a necesitar leerlo antes de escribir el próximo capítulo... si ya sé Ups, pues que le voy a hacer si tengo una vida muy ocupada? (si, ya quisiera...) en fin, nos vemos y si no les gusta el capítulo... pues... no lo voy a saber no? A MENOS QUE SE DIGNEN A DEJAR UN MISERABLE REVIEW!!! Supongo que eso no significará la perdida de tiempo que Uds consideran, almenos no para una pobre mujer como su servidora... BUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Byecito!!! ToT  
  
*Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana* 


	8. Renuncias

Capítulo VIII: Renuncias  
  
"La imagen de una mujer que sostenía en las manos una bandeja conteniendo lo que sería su cena, lo recibió al final del corredor, ella sonreía, todo asomo de enojo por haber sido ignorada, había desaparecido de su rostro. Tenía tanto que preguntarle... debía decidir..."  
  
Mil imágenes del tiempo de su estadía se abalanzaron a su mente... ¿Cómo había llegado a querer a esta mujer? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Él sabía que era posesivo, así que nunca imagino que los sentimientos que le generaba la mera idea de verla con otro podrían ni remotamente apreciarse como lo que realmente eran... celos  
  
Mientras más se imaginaba y hurgaba en su memoria el momento en que empezó a... amarla, porque sabía que ninguna otra palabra podría definir lo que sentía, más se daba cuenta que nunca había hecho otra cosa... ningún otro sentimiento había aparecido para él... nunca una fingida amistad había amainado su corazón... -¡qué patético!- dijo en algo más que un murmullo, con todo el dolor que significaba la realización de sus más temidas pesadillas  
  
-Así que mis MUY bien labradas artes culinarias, le parecen un intento PATÉTICO al RENOMBRADO señor!!!- Ellesmere obviamente no había podido leer los sentimientos que debían para este momento irradiar del cuerpo del hombre... quizá está perdiendo el toque... Sirius pensó –Pues bien! Si mi cocina no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, desde este momento puedes empezar a preparártela tú!- Los ojos de Ellesmere se llenaron de lágrimas que nunca saldrían, no si ella tenía algo que decir en el asunto! Dicho esto, y con toda la fuerza que pudo, lanzó el contenido de la bandeja, todos los proyectiles dirigidos a un mismo punto... Sirius Black, una vez falta de armamento optó por la huída, ya que la misma bandeja había desaparecido de sus manos  
  
Sirius se quedó estático... no podía entender como era que el universo se esforzaba en hacerle las cosas tan difíciles con esta mujer, su boca aún abierta fue cerrada rápidamente por el dolor que le produjo una manzana lanzada con toda la fuerza de que es posible una mujer en su enojo... rápidamente le siguieron otros antes indefensos alimentos en la búsqueda de dañarlo y ajusticiar a su ama, tuvo que subir sus brazos como único medio de defensa mientras planeaba como aclarar y calmar si era posible la situación, pronto ya no tuvo que defenderse más, cuando bajó los brazos y fijó la mirada pudo ver como la figura desaparecía de su vista dejándolo sólo en el pasillo... sólo con sus pensamientos  
  
-Esta vez la hiciste Sirius Black- se permitió decir en voz alta, si bien no tan clara como hubiera querido –¿Quién me va a cocinar?- trató de que el chiste le hiciera gracia, pero sabía que en el momento lo que menos le importaba era comer... bueno, quizá no tanto...  
  
Bajó a la sala sabiendo que la iba a encontrar, si ella era en algo como él, lo mejor sería arreglarlo ahora y no esperar que su rencor creciera, o aún peor, que lo dejara de lado porque no lo considerara importante... no podría soportar ese panorama... indiferencia...  
  
Bajó las escaleras, preparando todo un discurso que proclamaba su pesar por todo lo que había ocurrido y sus repetidas disculpas y promesas de que nunca jamás mientras le quedara un aliento de vida volvería a pasar, incluso había preparado una que otra sugerencia de algún autocastigo que quizá podría agradar a sus oídos, y quizá la realización de más labores domésticas que las que le hubiera gustado de hecho hacer... todo su pensamiento se detuvo ante la vista de la mujer escondida en su sillón... sollozando  
  
-Ellesmere?... Elle?... Elly?- silencio... bien... se le habían acabado todas las formas de acercamiento –Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- todo su discurso tan bien planeado, había sido olvidado ante la vista de la mujer... tan frágil... tan distinta a la visión presentada momentos antes... tan irreal  
  
Ningún sonido en respuesta... ¿lo estaba ignorando? Bien, eso no lo detendría  
  
-Ehm... –Sirius que elocuente te has puesto, se golpeó internamente –Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas... ejem... –Se iba a disculpar? Este definitivamente era un momento para recordar... si ella supiera la labor tan difícil si no imposible que significaba que un Black reconociera un error... pero, pensó él, al fin y al cabo yo no hice nada malo, todo fue un malentendido... –Bueno pues...- empezó –Creo que debo decirte que lo que pasó arriba...- NO FUE MI CULPA!!! su mente no paraba de gritarle; bien, quizá ese no era el modo de aproximarse –si bien pareció ser una total falta de respeto- bien! Al fin estaba tomando camino –no lo fue- ups, quizá no debió decir eso, justo cuando ella parecía prestar atención... torpe torpe torpe –es decir...- momentos de silencio... qué difícil ¿Cómo era que otros pasaban la vida justificándose? Debía darles más crédito... –Lo que quiero decir es que... las cosas fueron tomadas fuera de contexto!- correctas palabras, mala entonación... muy mala –Bien... es decir... yo estaba pensando en otras cosas y pues, cuando tú subiste no te presté atención... no te había visto- buenas palabras... SI QUIERES ENFADARLA MÁS!!! –lo que quiero decir es que... no es que no seas importante o te considere insignificante... No!- muy bien, perfecto! La situación se le iba de las manos –DEMONIOS MUJER YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!!! SI QUIERES CULPARME DE ALGO CÚLPAME POR SER HUMANO!!! QUÉ INFIERNO!!! POR DIOS QUE FASTIDIO!!! BIEN, NO TE VI Y QUÉ? TÚ NI ME NOTAS EN LA CASA! FELIZ?!! SI BUSCAS UNA DISCULPA PUES MIRA EN OTRA DIRECCIÓN... NO, NO AQUÍ SEÑORITA!!! QUÉ! AHORA NO TENGO DERECHO A PENSAR EN VOZ ALTA?!! PUES PERDÓNEME SU MAJESTAD SI NO PUEDO REPRIMIR MIS IMPULSOS... HUMANOS!!! QUÉ INFIERNO!!! DIOS MÍO!!! QUÉ TE HICE PARA QUE ME IMPUSIERAS ESTE CASTIGO?!! YA NO SUFRÍ BASTANTE?!! MÁNDAME DE UNA VEZ A LAS MANOS DE VOLDEMORT Y ACABA CON MI SUPLICIO!!!- estaba tan fuera de sí, que no notó las risas que había logrado arrancar de su acompañante, cuando una pregunta lo sacó de su letanía  
  
-¿Quién es Voldemort?- preguntó Ellesmere, esta vez las lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero era porque ya no podía reír más fuertemente de lo que ya lo hacía  
  
-Vo... Voldemort?- dijo Sirius, la cara de confusión que ahora se presentaba en su rostro no tenía precio... aún estaba algo agitado por todos los gritos de los que no sabía que su garganta era capaz de pronunciar... no sabía porqué debía asombrarse más, sí por la ignorancia de su amiga o por la risa que había logrado arrancar de ella, lo que solo hacía cada segundo parado en ese salón más humillante  
  
-Si... que? Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Si, Voldemort... quien es?- logró decir Ellesmere ya algo más serena después del tiempo concedido por Sirius, tiempo en el que no había dejado de mirarla... como si la viera por primera vez, entendiendo realmente lo que era ella... qué fastidio, ya empezaba a incomodarse bajo su mirada –Te pasa algo? Tengo algo en la cara? O...- se detuvo, vio como la cara inicialmente confundida de Sirius pasaba por algún extraño proceso de entendimiento y finalmente se tornaba algo triste –Sirius?- había dejado de leer sus pensamientos hacía mucho tiempo atrás, al principio por querer respetar su privacidad, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo... quizá él era alguien especial después de todo  
  
Sirius estaba parado, allí, sin hacer ningún movimiento aparente, todos los pensamientos que le habían agobiado antes del desagradable malentendido volvieron hacia el como una ráfaga de visiones, una pregunta tras otra de las que se había formulado anteriormente fueron apareciendo, golpeando su entendimiento cada una más dolorosa que la anterior... ¿Qué clase de aldea era esta que no sabía del todopoderoso y amenaza ambulante Señor Tenebroso Lord Voldemort? No quería preguntarle, no lo haría... la realidad, dicha por sus labios habría sonado mil veces peor que como su conciencia se lo pintaba, había decidido... prefería vivir en esta fantasía retorcida que en la asquerosa realidad que lo esperaba... había olvidado por completo su promesa, había olvidado por completo a Harry  
  
-Voldemort?- dijo Sirius en el tono de voz más ligero que pudo traer a sus labios –¡Vaya que en esta aldea no reciben noticias! ¿verdad?- mientras decía esto con el menor espaviento posible y en tono de broma, se fijaba en cada movimiento y en la menor reacción que lograra invocar en su interlocutora, quizá con el deseo inconsciente de descubrir la verdad –Pues que te puedo decir del viejo Voldy?- si alguno de sus coterráneos lo escuchara hablar así... pensó –Es otro de esos muchos magos que desean trepar en la escala social matando a uno que otro por allí para lograrlo- aunque su voz no podía ser más casual, sus ojos denotaban la tristeza de los pensamientos que invadían su memoria  
  
-¿Matar?- dijo Ellesmere, su voz algo quebradiza  
  
-Si bueno... no es algo que le concierna a esta aldea no?- Dijo Sirius, en un tono algo más acusativo de lo que hubiera querido  
  
-Yo... no quise- la voz de Ellesmere ahora sonaba compasiva, si hubiera sabido que eso era lo último que Sirius deseaba encontrar en su voz, se hubiera detenido  
  
-Si, bien... tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto verdad?, es decir... estamos estancados en esta imitación barata de la realidad, no que podamos salir ¿Cierto?  
  
-Lo siento yo... no puedo decirte nada... nada que te sirva- dijo Ellesmere, triste de no poder amainar su furia  
  
-¿No puedes o no quieres?- acusó Sirius sin poder detener su palabras, muy dentro él sabía que esa no era la dirección que quería que tomara la conversación  
  
El silencio cubrió la sala  
  
-Lo siento- dijo finalmente Ellesmere  
  
-No... no tienes que disculparte- le respondió Sirius, ahora ya más conciente de lo que sus acusaciones podían hacer sobre el ánimo de su amiga  
  
Otro momento de un extrañamente cómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos, cubriéndolos...  
  
Momentos después, justo cuando el silencio amenazaba con volverse incómodo y molesto Sirius sintió como una superficie cálida tocaba sus labios... el contacto lo hizo sobresaltar  
  
-Lo siento... tenías el labio sangrado... te herí... ¿me perdonas?- la voz de Ellesmere no podía sonar más dulce aún si ella lo hubiera querido así  
  
-Me... me... ¿me acabas de besar?- Sirius sintió lo estúpido que había sonado al decir algo como eso, nunca en su vida se había comportado como un adolescente estúpido al que no se le ocurre que hacer en una situación como aquella, y por su vida que no iba a empezar ahora!  
  
-Yo... lo siento, debí saber que te iba a molestar- Ellesmere había sonado todo menos convencida de lo que acababa de decir, era gracioso el contraste de ideas que seguramente pasaban por su mente, ya que mientras por un lado el rubor cubría su rostro, por otro su mirada no reflejaba más que la de una niña que ha sido encontrada haciendo algo malo pero que está segura que no será castigada... y si se fijaba bien, podía observar los restos de una sonrisa que había luchado por salir en su expresión  
  
Sirius aún estaba en shock, de todas las cosas que podía haber imaginado que sucederían aquella tarde, esa era la última que él esperaba... –Dios mío- pensó –Así que es así como se sentía mi pobre amigo Prongs...- algo de sarcasmo en su voz –Y yo molestándolo por todo Hogwarts... que ironía- seguía absorto en sus pensamientos  
  
-Bueno tampoco tienes que tomarlo así, no es para t...- Ellesmere hubiera continuado con su sentencia, pero Sirius fue mucho más rápido y al ver que su oportunidad podía estársele escapándole de las manos se lanzó en búsqueda de aquellos labios, que después de aquél primer contacto, sabía que se le volverían una adicción  
  
El beso no fue muy largo, tampoco muy corto, simplemente... duró el tiempo correcto... él intentó transmitirle todo lo que su corazón cargaba desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, ella... ella sólo lo siguió  
  
Cuando al fin se separaron... él supo que no ostentaba posibilidad alguna de arrancar del corazón de Ellesmere a aquél hombre, aquella sombra de su pasado, el verdadero amor de su vida, él supo que toda esa historia era cierta, él supo que Henry existió y que lo había amado...  
  
...y lo odió por ello  
  
Por el rostro de Ellesmere pasaban mil emociones, aún así, no aquella que él hubiera querido... pasaban la culpa, el amor no inspirado, el amor resguardado, el odio ante su traición... el odio a sí misma, el asco y remordimiento, el amor amical, y otra vez la culpa intensificada...  
  
-Yo... yo... no debí... lo siento... Henry...- Ellesmere trataba de articular las palabras lo más claramente que su pobre alma atormentada le permitía  
  
Al verla allí, tan indefensa, con todo el sufrimiento que pesaba sobre su ser... Por Dios!!! Lo había esperado por ya casi un milenio!!! Que clase de hombre era él que intentaba arrebatarle ese amor... y sin embargo  
  
-Él no va a regresar- sus palabras aún a pesar suyo, salieron con la mayor frialdad de la que podía haber sido capaz  
  
-MIENTES!!! CÁLLATE!!!- los ojos de la mujer una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas –Tú que puedes saber- había tomado la posición de una fiera amenazada... herida  
  
Sin saber aún muy bien porqué, o cómo, Sirius se abalanzó hacia ella y la aprisionó en un abrazo, al principio encontró resistencia pero poco a poco ella fue dejando de luchar y se acurrucó contra su pecho, dejando que su corazón se desahogara... fue en ese momento que Sirius supo que su destino estaba sellado, ya no había marcha atrás, nunca podría abandonar el camino que había decidido seguir... había rendido toda su voluntad a esta mujer que yacía indefensa en sus brazos... ya no existía más un Sirius como individuo, como ser aparte y lejano de aquella realidad... ya sólo era el ser que vivía de lo restos de un amor no correspondido... de las sobras que esa mujer se decidiera a darle, era la sombra de su pasado, y se aborrecía por ello... pero por más que el desprecio por su persona crecía, era conciente que poco o nada le importaba cuan bajo su orgullo cayera si con esto lograba algo de su aprecio, había decidido, y su decisión era irrevocable... viviría de las miserias que en su gracia le fueran otorgadas  
  
-No tienes que hacer esto- dijo Ellesmere, por primera vez en ya un buen tiempo había podido leer los pensamientos de su huésped, y tenía la impresión de que era porque así lo había querido él –Yo... yo no sería capaz... no podría hacerte esto... no sabes lo que ofreces- su voz se quebraba más a cada momento ante la idea del inmenso sacrificio que Sirius parecía querer hacer tan dócilmente  
  
-No... tú no entiendes... a este punto no estoy en condición de ofrecer nada- Sirius parecía haber perdido ese vacío en sus ojos, sólo para ser reemplazado por un extraño brillo, que de no haber sabido su procedencia, había podido jurar que era fanático –Yo Sirius Black... estoy renunciando a mi nombre, a mi pasado a todo lo que alguna vez fui o pude haber sido, renuncio a mis ideas, sentimientos si alguna vez tuve alguno, porque nada nunca fue como lo que ahora veo, así que casi puedo decir con burla que renuncio a algo que nunca existió, renuncio a todo lo que me impida pertenecer a este lugar, a este momento... renuncio a todo lo que me pidas renunciar... así que, como verás, no puedo ofrecerte nada porque nada tengo... yo... tomaré el nombre que desees darme... tomaré las ideas que desees darme, tomaré el pasado que desees darme, como puedes ver, no te ofrezco un futuro, sino más bien te ruego que me des uno...- al fin había dicho todo lo que su corazón deseaba expresar... al fin había cerrado el pacto que lo ataba a esta mujer... para siempre, sin arrepentimientos... ahora solo podía esperar que su razón no fuera rechazada, alienada... y con ella... su corazón  
  
Ellesmere no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado... se parecía tanto a Henry, de formas tan extrañas y extravagantes, hubiera aceptado su propuesta sólo para no verlo lastimado, pero él no sabía todo lo que estaba pidiendo de ella... sabía que si dejaba que Sirius entrara a su corazón, podía adueñarse de él, y eso era lo último que ella deseaba... un corazón que no contuviera a Henry, era un corazón que merecía ser desechado... y sin embargo, de un modo muy extraño, ella ya amaba a su interlocutor... un amor que jamás, si ella podía evitarlo, sobrepasaría al verdadero... fueron la confianza en la entereza y fuerza de su amor y el sentimiento de soledad que creía que ya no podría acallar por mucho más tiempo, los que la llevaron a tomar una decisión... Sirius quería ser Henry... y ella se lo permitiría  
  
Como si pudiera haber leído sus pensamientos, una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Sirius, haciéndolo ver de alguna forma... terrible, pero al mismo tiempo digno de compasión... él nunca sería completamente feliz siendo el reemplazo de un fantasma, pero no sería feliz en absoluto si no se le permitía serlo... estaba condenado  
  
-Sólo una cosa te pido- la voz de Sirius empezaba a sonar como en el futuro nunca dejaría de hacerlo... llena de dolor pero con la alegría impresa... nunca triste... nunca feliz –Llámame Sirius... déjame esa ilusión-  
  
-¡¿Qué te he hecho?!- dijo Ellesmere llevándose las manos a la boca, su voz llenándose de culpabilidad, algo de terror impreso en su tono  
  
-Feliz- respondió Sirius –Lo más humanamente feliz que jamás podré ser- y con esta sentencia se acercó al objeto de su más reciente dolor y dicha y con un beso triste... de despedida... dijo adiós a su orgullo y a su pasado  
  
...  
  
Semanas habían pasado desde aquél día, Sirius ya podía saber cuanto tiempo era el que pasaba... podía contar las horas... siempre en guardia, siempre temiendo... Había mudado su residencia al cuarto de Ellesmere, la había hecho suya, lo más humanamente suya que podía ser la mujer de otro; la amó con cada fibra de su ser, implorando que ella lo amara también, ella le respondió con toda la pasión escondida tras años de espera... y nunca menguó, pero no era a él a quien amaba, era a Henry... y era a él a quién iba a buscar cada madrugada, cada día; todos los días en su incesante peregrinar al páramo... todos los días esperando encontrarlo, sólo para volver decepcionada, descargando su furia y frustración en apasionadas sesiones de amor con Sirius... él ya se había acostumbrado, condenado como estaba a esperar cada día que ella volviera, conteniendo la respiración ante la posibilidad remota de un encuentro entre ellos, ante la posibilidad de que él volviera... se encontraran, y ella no lo necesitara más, sólo para poder respirar de nuevo cuando ella volvía sola... a él... y que juntos se amaran, si bien por distintas razones ambos; una vez llegado el sol, temer nuevamente la espera del día siguiente... era una vida maldita la suya  
  
Trató de odiarla por lo que le estaba haciendo, intentó decirle mil veces que la aborrecía, que lo había condenado, pero las palabras se quedaban formando un nudo en su garganta... detestó a todos aquellos que alguna vez en su vida le habían hablado de lo maravilloso que era el amor, ese amor puro que él jamás conocería, llegó a odiar a su entrañable amigo James, por el simple hecho de haber tenido a Lily y que ella le correspondiera... odió todo lo que pudo odiar, todo para no manchar su amor por Ellesmere, todo para no odiarla... pero sobre todo se odió a sí mismo por haberse convertido en lo que era ahora, y se odió aún más por no ser capaz de infundir amor en el corazón de la única persona que le importaba... la que hacía su mundo... la que le había condenado a una vida de miseria  
  
Un gran actor... pensó en su letargo, se hallaba yaciendo en el lecho de su amada, aún a la espera de su vuelta... se sentía satisfecho de que al menos ella nunca se enterara de todo el sufrimiento que le causaba, si bien no podía ocultarlo todo, moriría antes de hacerle saber que todos los días dejaba de ser él, se perdía, moría un poco y ella era la causante... no, antes prefería alejarse que causarle sufrimiento... y alejarse para él, representaba un castigo peor que la muerte, la muerte era un alivio, lejos de presentársele, no que él la deseara... Ya había demorado... ¿sería posible acaso? No, él lo sabía, sabía que los muertos no regresan y mucho menos se levantan de sus tumbas... pero aún así, su mente se complacía en hacerlo sufrir, ante la remota posibilidad aún latente del regreso de Henry... de la pérdida de Ellesmere. En un momento de lucidez su mente le gritó y suplicó que se alejara, que huyera de esa terrible maldición, su corazón cansado de pelear no había presentado objeción y su cuerpo hubiera seguido la trayectoria de sus pensamientos, pero Ellesmere regresó y todo intento de huída se perdió en el olvido ante el fuego abrasador de su contacto  
  
Los días pasaban como si no existiera otra persona en el mundo que no fueran ellos, lo días ayudaban a Sirius a sobrellevar la tortura que significaban los momentos de espera... en el día ellos fingían, ella fingía que era a él a quien quería y él fingía que no sabía que era mentira  
  
Una noche de particular desenfreno Sirius no quiso dormir, tratando de grabar en cada rincón de su memoria los hechos acontecidos, se negaba a dar paso al sueño y que este le quite la sensación de amor que lo cubría, pero el cansancio pudo más y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, sin saber que sus culpas vendrían a cobrar las deudas que él trataba de ignorar...  
  
Sirius estaba flotando en el vacío, se preguntaba si esta sería otra de esas pesadillas en la que veía regresar a Henry arrebatándole todo por lo que en el momento existía... por más que estos sueños se presentaran cada noche, no llegaba a acostumbrarse a la perturbadora escena; pero esa noche no fue así... otra imagen se aparecía... un niño... y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba... Harry... maldita sea su conciencia que se obstinaba en traer a la memoria sus emociones para con el muchacho... no era la primera vez que tenía esa visión, por más que tratara de obviarla sabía que nunca podría, y en el fondo, no quería hacerlo... otra vez... maldita conciencia... poco a poco lo había hecho recuperar las imágenes que pensó perdidas, las imágenes que lo ligaban con el hijo de James, pero aún más que ese título... con Harry; una de las razones porque quería mantener cerrada esa ventana de su subconsciente era porque sabía que si había alguien con quien Ellesmere podía compartir el puesto en su corazón, era ese muchacho, y eso le aterrorizaba... lo quería no como al hijo de su amigo, lo quería como si fuera suyo... su propio hijo... en una extraña y retorcida ilusión se había encontrado alguna vez pensando que quizá podrían conformar una familia, esto claro, en sus más locos desvaríos... pero el muchacho no se encontraba con ellos, y él jamás podría condenarlo a la vida eterna que le esperaba del otro lado del velo, una sin sus seres queridos... él aún no tomaba conciencia de que Harry lo tenía en su lista de prioridades, pensó que como Ellesmere, el muchacho sólo podría darle un afecto fingido... uno resultado de la obligación... y simplemente no podía soportar más rechazo... su mente era milagrosamente estable de por sí como para darle más sufrimiento  
  
Pero esta vez el muchacho no solo estaba sentado en un rincón, como solía hacerlo en otras apariciones, esta vez el muchacho lo miraba, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y tenía algo de acusativo en su vista... lo acusaba de traición, de abandono... no, eso era más de lo que él podía soportar, quizá un amor fingido o incluso un odio abierto hubiera sido mejor que enfrentarse a esos ojos llenos de decepción... llenos de tristeza...  
  
De pronto y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el muchacho levantó en alto su brazo, que dirigía hacía Sirius un dedo acusador y las palabras más hirientes que Sirius jamás había creído escuchar de la boca del muchacho salieron para darse a conocer  
  
-Traidor-  
  
Traidor... el dolor que sentía Sirius ante esta declaración, no parecía compararse con el dolor de quien las pronunciaba... ¿tanto daño le había hecho con su ausencia? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Y él aquí quejándose de un amor no correspondido cuando él mismo había arrancado la seguridad y el amor de las manos del muchacho... realmente era un traidor después de todo... y con ese conocimiento se despertó  
  
-¡¡Harry!!!- el hombre se despertó, sudoroso, temblando... aún podía ver el rostro del muchacho señalándolo, llamándolo traidor...  
  
-¿Pasa algo amor?- dijo Ellesmere algo adormecida mientras abrazaba al hombre que yacía a su lado, no encontró respuesta... –Sirius... cariño ¿estás bien?  
  
-Si no es nada... no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir- dijo Sirius con una dulce sonrisa, agradecía que aún fuera de noche, así ella no podría ver sus lágrimas, lentamente fue volteando para quedar dándole la espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando ella volvió a quedar dormida, él por lo menos no volvería a pegar los ojos durante toda la noche...  
  
Volvía a ser traidor... tendría que hacerle frente a sus decisiones...  
  
***************************** Sorry por haberme demorado tanto en el anterior capítulo, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no pude presentarlo. Ahora presento este capítulo(NO ME PEGUEN!!!) y quizá no está muy bien hecho, pero no tuve corazón para revisarlo(si lo leía de nuevo me daba penita y ponía un mejor final y no puedo permitirme ese tipo de flexibilidades je je je)  
  
Qué pasaría si pongo FIN después de este capítulo? Muajajajaja... mentira, todavía falta mucho que explicar y mucho, pero mucho sufrimiento...  
  
Gracias por el review y pues ya no ruego por más... snif snif(pero si quieren...)  
  
Lean "Asuntos Inconclusos" estará interesante... 


End file.
